Just Breathe
by DensiShine
Summary: Whilst they had faced all evil, all wrong and all prejudiced theories, they couldn't face themselves. Nobody said forgive and forget was easy. When you have nothing but thin air around you, all you have to do is just breathe. DHr. Post-War. Enjoy!
1. Heartbroken & Hurt

**Disclaimer**: All Harry Potter characters and settings belong to J.K Rowling.

**WELCOME TO "JUST BREATHE" - Chapter 1: Heartbroken & Hurt**

**Summary**: Whilst they had faced all evil, all wrong and all prejudiced theories, they couldn't face themselves. Nobody said forgive and forget was easy. When you have nothing but thin air around you, all you have to do is just breathe. Draco x Hermione. Post-War. Challenge entry. R&R :)

_ . _ . _ . _

Challenge by **Violet Scarlet Lily** (previously **Lily. And. Alice**)

Pairing: Draco x Hermione (my choice) | Prompts: Air, Divorce | Song: Just Breathe, Pearl Jam

_Yes, I understand that every life must end, uh-huh_

_As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, uh-huh_

_Oh I'm a lucky man, to count on both hands the ones I love_

_Some folks just have one, yeah, others, they've got none_

_Stay with me..._

_Let's just breathe..._

_Practiced all my sins, never gonna let me win, uh-huh_

_Under everything, just another human being, uh-huh_

_I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world to make me bleed_

_Stay with me_

_You're all I see..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_As I come clean..._

_I wonder everyday, as I look upon your face, uh-huh_

_Everything you gave_

_And nothing you would save, oh no_

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Oh, did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_And I come clean, ah..._

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave_

_Hold me til I die_

_Meet you on the other side..._

oOoOo ~ oOoOo

He was gone. As soon as she realised it was all over, he had vanished.

She kept that in mind for all those years.

The war had started four years ago and ended three years ago; that's when she fell for him. And peace should have been re-established. Love should have been the priority again. Faith should have been all they had left. And it was, for all of them, except for her.

Now, his absence was just too deep. But she had to move on. She wouldn't allow herself to mope over it again and again. Not again, not after the first anniversary of the worst day of her life. She had to move on. She wouldn't allow herself to crumble back down again.

Except, whenever she went outside, to her porch, to read before falling asleep… She would always stare to his constellation. Draco. Thinking of what could have happened if she had stopped him, if she had run after him.

She never forgot him, but she had to let him go. Forever?

oOoOo ~ Flashback ~ oOoOo

"Harry, Ron, I'm going for a walk, meet you in the Great Hall in a second okay?" Hermione told them. She couldn't be happier for their victory on the war but right now she needed to go and take a deep breath, she had to be strong, for those who didn't make it.

"Sure Hermione, let us know if you need something." Harry clearly knew Hermione also wanted to be away from Ron for a while. During those months it was just the two of them, they both realised Hermione didn't love Ron as anyone (including herself) had expected. She had seen too much on a slightly too comfortable friendship.

Hermione's thoughts weren't about Ron though. She sat on a bench next to the Black Lake. It seemed a little brighter now. However she wasn't focused on the water. She was focused on the wind, on the thin air that embraced her. One of the few things she shared with some of those who died that night. With others, she shared her whole world; her own childhood, her own experiences, her own life. Tears started streaming down her face. However, though her eyes were watery, she could tell there was a shadow moving across the lake. "Constant vigilance" – she never forgot Mad Eye's advice. With her wand ready, she approached, and who she found on that other bench changed her life forever.

Draco Malfoy sat there, with his head on his knees, bouncing back and forth, regretting every single thing he had done in his miserable life. Living with the Dark Lord himself for a few months he had become too careful about his surroundings and soon realised he was being watched. Quickly cleaning his last tears, he looked around to find the only one who hated him more than himself (or so he thought) – Hermione Granger.

To think he had once been revolted by breathing the same air she breathed, he couldn't help but wince. How could he have ever believed in any of those prejudiced theories. However, he wasn't ready to let them fall just yet; it was all too soon.

"What do you want, Granger?" he asked, not adding the amount of rudeness he had originally predicted because of the tears path that also belonged to her face.

"I just wanted to see who was standing here and I'm glad I have my wand ready. After all, you're still a Death Eater; you're still a threat to Hogwarts". She wanted to add that he was still a threat to herself but she had reminded herself to keep the memory of her staying on Malfoy Manor blocked in the back of her mind.

"Yes, because this is all I ever wanted to be! This is all I ever wanted! This is all I ever dreamt, isn't it Granger? I don't know if you have realised on that brilliant little brain of yours but I'll never be anyone again, I'll never have a life again! Not that I had now, but I won't have it on the future either. In case you didn't notice, I'm marked forever!", he spat while unbuttoning the left sleeve of his shirt to show her the sign that he had struggled to look at ever since he got it.

Malfoy had always had the ability to bring back her worst memories and he had done it again. "You aren't the only one who hates a left arm", she whispered while showing her own, "I'm marked too", she added, more to herself, while staring to her "Mudblood" scar, the one she hadn't allowed herself to look at ever since.

Astonished and surprised by her confession, Draco remembered that same night and the sickness he felt then attacked him again, even stronger when seeing fresh tears forming in her brown eyes. He had to come clean. He stepped closer to her and hold her chin until brown met grey and she could know he meant the three words he would say next, those three he had never meant before:

"I am sorry"

oOoOo ~ End of Flashback ~ oOoOo

Looking back she almost wished he hadn't been so honest that night. If he hadn't, she wouldn't be heartbroken now and even more hurt than she had ever been before.

_ . _ . _ . _

AN: Hello readers! So this is my very first fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and though I know it hadn't yet reached the prompts or the song I've mentioned before, but I had to start with something, and this is more to fill you in with how everything began. I hope they're not too OoC or too "cliché"d.

I wanted to thank **Rumaan** for all her support and inspiration, I would have never posted this if it wasn't for her sweet inspirational PMs. Please, if you like Dramione fanfictions, check her stories because they are amazingly outstanding.

And of course, thank you **Violet Scarlet Lily** (previously **Lily. And. Alice**) again to for setting up the challenge. I hope you liked this first chapter. :)

Love, R.

(P.S. Feedback *highly* appreciated, so if you liked it, review)


	2. Generation of Heroes

**Disclaimer**: All Harry Potter characters and settings belong to J.K Rowling.

**WELCOME TO "JUST BREATHE" – Chapter 2: Generation of Heroes**

**Summary**: Whilst they had faced all evil, all wrong and all prejudiced theories, they couldn't face themselves. Nobody said forgive and forget was easy. When you're nothing but thin air, all you have to do is just breathe. Draco x Hermione. Post-War. Challenge entry. R&R :)

_ . _ . _ . _

Challenge by **Violet Scarlet Lily** (previously **Lily. And. Alice**)

Pairing: Draco x Hermione (my choice) | Prompts: Air, Divorce | Song: Just Breathe, Pearl Jam

_Yes, I understand that every life must end, uh-huh_

_As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, uh-huh_

_Oh I'm a lucky man, to count on both hands the ones I love_

_Some folks just have one, yeah, others, they've got none_

_Stay with me..._

_Let's just breathe..._

_Practiced all my sins, never gonna let me win, uh-huh_

_Under everything, just another human being, uh-huh_

_I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world to make me bleed_

_Stay with me_

_You're all I see..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_As I come clean..._

_I wonder everyday, as I look upon your face, uh-huh_

_Everything you gave_

_And nothing you would save, oh no_

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Oh, did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_And I come clean, ah..._

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave_

_Hold me til I die_

_Meet you on the other side..._

oOoOo ~ oOoOo

**Last chapter**: Looking back she almost wished he hadn't been so honest that night. If he hadn't, she wouldn't be heartbroken now and even more hurt than she had ever been before.

* * *

><p>As usual, she woke up around 3am and decided it was time to head back inside, looking for Draco one last time. Consolation only came through the constellation. "Get a grip, it's been more than a year", she reminded herself (as she did every night) while going upstairs to her bedroom.<p>

And with that, she laid in bed, on the right side, unconsciously hoping he would be back to the left one.

oOoOo ~ oOoOo

Draco was standing still, next to the altar. The aisle was covered with a red carpet and white petals of roses. His black robes had an almost unrecognizable green reflex when the sunlight that invaded the stained glasses of the auditorium. "How typical", Hermione thought. Blaise Zabini remained at his left, sending inappropriate looks to someone in the crowd; Hermione couldn't determine exactly to whom. And the doors re-opened and there she was. Astoria Greengrass floating with a stunning white wedding gown that embraced her body tightly; showing how beautiful she was. Hermione couldn't help but look down at her own strapless, floor-length dark blue dress. "I should have picked a brighter colour; it would have made a bigger contrast with the colour of my soul".

oOoOo ~ oOoOo

When her Muggle clock warned her that it was 7:58 in the morning, she got up and opened the window of her kitchen downstairs. And, at 8am precisely, The Daily Prophet was thrown inside her balcony.

You never know when a big event is about to happen, until it happens. Unfortunately, Hermione wasn't very fond of surprises. While warming her tea with a quick flick of her wand, Hermione was oblivious to the recent moving pictures of herself, Harry, Ron, and many other students of her year on the cover of the newspaper. When she finally turned to grab it, she couldn't help it but drop her cup when she realised Draco was there as well, just next to the title: "What happened to the Generation of Heroes? – by Rita Skeeter".

"That little minx! What is she up to now?" Hermione spat while opening the newspaper on the page of the article. And she wasn't expecting what she was about to read.

"It's May 5nd of 2001, which means that, for my weekend column, I took the time to do a research about those who, unlike many believed, saved the Wizarding World, three years ago." Hermione couldn't help but sigh remembering the amount of social events she had to attend every year this month.

"While Mr Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend, a war hero and now one of the most promising Aurors of the Ministry of Magic, has recently assumed his engagement with Miss Lavender Brown (a Gryffindor colleague from his year), his fellows haven't been so lucky when it comes to love". Hermione was so happy about Ron's proposal. Despite Lav's childish attitudes towards her in school, she had grown up a lot during the War and she was definitely the perfect girl for Ron (who had never been called Won Won, a fact that pleased the whole trio).

"The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice-To-Save-The-World himself has proclaimed, last year, that his 2 year-old relationship with Ginevra Weasley (see below who's currently dating Weasley-girl) had come to an end and he remains single ever since. However, this Auror seems to be working really hard to get the title of "Womaniser of the Year" because gossip says he had dated over 20 girls in the past 13 months. This is an extravagance only allowed to The Chosen One, am I right?" And again Hermione's frustration against this woman increased hugely. How could she say such things about Harry? Even though she didn't agree with his idea of "chasing the One" with multiple affairs (though never simultaneously), she was at least inspired by his perseverance; something she was lacking of. But the good part was yet to come.

"On a different situation we find Miss Hermione Granger, who, despite the rumours of a relationship with the arch enemy Draco Malfoy, had confirmed that both of them are merely friends, which was proved by her presence (as well as the presence of Potter and the Weasley family) in his wedding with Astoria Greengrass, in April 2000. Curiously, after the wedding, the Malfoy couple hasn't been seen yet (rumour has it they moved to France) and our favourite war heroine has not been seen with any men ever since; in fact, it has become very rare to see the Golden Girl in any other place than the Ministry, where she currently works in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement". There are no words to explain the rage, anger and bits of sadness in Hermione's face. Quickly finishing reading the article, she would only see her name mentioned again when it mentioned Ginny and Luna: "Apparently Miss Granger's "friendship" with the Slytherin Prince himself was the step necessary for many other Gryffindors and Slytherins moving forward their prejudices. As mentioned above, Miss Ginny Weasley has no longer a romantic relationship with Mr Harry Potter, leaving that place open to Mr Blaise Zabini. It is stated that the couple had assumed unofficially their relationship at the Malfoy wedding, but the official communication is yet to be made. On the other hand, Miss Luna Lovegood, a current investigator for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, has also officialised her relationship with Theodore Nott, the current Potions teacher in Hogwarts."

Applying an effective Scourgify on herself, she changed into some more decent clothes and Floo'ed directly to 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Harry! Harry! Are you home?" she shouted as soon as she stepped aside from the fireplace.

However, it was an unforgettable voice who replied back. And the thin air than evolved her suddenly felt too heavy.

"Yes, girl, I'm finally home".

_ . _ . _ . _

AN: I really like when authors post chapters quickly, so as long as I can, I'll try to do the same thing. Even though I didn't get much feedback from my first chapter, I hope this one has showed a little better where I'm heading with my story and I hope that you like it. :)

Even though this is more a filler chapter, I quite like it. I love/hate cliff-hangers at the end of chapters, so I decided I would try to pull one as well. Who do you think is "finally home"?

Thank you to my first reader – **.** - (unfortunately I don't know if she has a Fanfiction account) but she knows how much I appreciated her reading my first chapter. And thank you so much to my "Separated Sister" (**Anthrdumblond**) who, despite the fact that *hates* Draco, wasted her time reading my first chapter and discussing it with me! A few other "thank you"s is in order to both **Violet Scarlet Lily** (previously **Lily. And. Alice**) and **Rumaan** who reviewed and alerted my first chapter! :)

Love, R.

P.S. As always, please R&R

P.S.2 – Some links you may be interested in:

- Astoria's dress: 208 (dot) 112 (dot) 126 (dot) 76 (sidebar) pics (sidebar) items (sidebar) large (sidebar) Lazaro-13343-large (dot) jpg

- Hermione's dress: www (dot) bestdressmall (dot) com (sidebar) images (sidebar) l (sidebar) av119 (dot) jpg


	3. Motherhood

**Disclaimer**: All Harry Potter characters and settings belong to J.K Rowling.

**WELCOME TO "JUST BREATHE" – Chapter 3: Motherhood**

**Summary**: Whilst they had faced all evil, all wrong and all prejudiced theories, they couldn't face themselves. Nobody said forgive and forget was easy. When you're nothing but thin air, all you have to do is just breathe. Draco x Hermione. Post-War. Challenge entry. R&R :)

_ . _ . _ . _

Challenge by **Violet Scarlet Lily** (previously **Lily. And. Alice**)

Pairing: Draco x Hermione (my choice) | Prompts: Air, Divorce | Song: Just Breathe, Pearl Jam

_Yes, I understand that every life must end, uh-huh_

_As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, uh-huh_

_Oh I'm a lucky man, to count on both hands the ones I love_

_Some folks just have one, yeah, others, they've got none_

_Stay with me..._

_Let's just breathe..._

_Practiced all my sins, never gonna let me win, uh-huh_

_Under everything, just another human being, uh-huh_

_I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world to make me bleed_

_Stay with me_

_You're all I see..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_As I come clean..._

_I wonder everyday, as I look upon your face, uh-huh_

_Everything you gave_

_And nothing you would save, oh no_

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Oh, did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_And I come clean, ah..._

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave_

_Hold me til I die_

_Meet you on the other side..._

oOoOo ~ oOoOo

**Last chapter**: However, it was an unforgettable voice who replied back. And the thin air than evolved her suddenly felt too heavy.

"Yes, girl, I'm finally home".

* * *

><p>That female voice, it brought back so many memories.<p>

oOoOo ~ Flashback ~oOoOo

Draco arrived to Hermione's house, furious. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe her. After the war, he'd expect her to understand that everything was over, but obviously it wasn't going to go the easy way.

He knew he wouldn't count on him if he was here. Though Draco had opened his eyes, he would never. But he wasn't expecting her to be so vehemently against it.

"Draco, what's going on? Draco, talk to me, stop going around in circles!" Hermione yelled.

"She told me to back off, to stop this, you, me, us, Hermione. Not even she accepted that I want us to be more than friends. That I want you. That I need you. That I lo…"

"STOP!" Hermione shouted. He frozen with her order. As always, she was right and he immediately knew.

"Stop. You're not saying it, not like this, not over that and not when we can't. I wish we could, you know I do, but it's clear we can't, Draco", she added, slightly calmer, while moving closer to him. "We can't", she said, staring with her brown eyes into his grey, while hugging him. Soon he found himself hugging her back. They remained like that for over 10 minutes, just embracing each other.

oOoOo ~ End of Flashback ~oOoOo

"Narcissa, how did you get in?" Hermione said, trying to act coolly.

"I'm still a Black, and this still is Black House, though it now belongs to your friend, Mr Potter. Curiously enough, he's visiting Teddy today, at Andromeda's mansion". After becoming friends with Hermione, Draco was also, with a bit of effort, accepted by her friends. Lately, that friendship led to the reunion of the remaining Black sisters, who had finally broken free from the prejudices that tear them apart.

"So, Kreacher let you in, may I assume?" Hermione asked, fearing what had brought her back.

"Is that really what you're wondering about after a year, Hermione?"

Tick tack, tick tack, tick tack. Hermione didn't want to break, she didn't want to know but she had to. She had to. Two minutes had passed.

"If you're not the same straight forward girl I've once met, the same natural force I've once been so pleased to argue with, the one who brought me back after Lucius' death, the only one I had allowed to call me Narcissa, then I'm not even interested on speaking to you. And you may as well get back to Mrs Malfoy, that is, if our paths come across again." Narcissa said, with a cold determination that Hermione wasn't used to anymore.

Tick tack, tick tack, tick tack. Narcissa started heading back to the fireplace when she heard Hermione's whisper, almost as a whimper.

"Why are you here? Why are you back?"

Taking a deep breath, Narcissa explained her. "I want to correct my own mistakes. But I need to know, though. Is it true? About what is stated on The Daily Prophet? We all learned the hard way Rita's sources aren't the most trustworthy… I need to know, Hermione. No one, after all this time?"

"No one" she simply replied.

"Is it love?"

Hermione had never said it, out loud or even to herself. She had never brought herself to admit whether she was or not in love with Draco Malfoy.

When they went together to Australia, to search for her parents, her perspective of love changed. She found out her parents had separated. Apparently, their marriage was only structured on a past teenager hormonal lust and the shared love for their daughter. It would have been enough. But with no past and no daughter, there was no relationship, there was no love. They merely split up and lived happily by themselves.

However, Hermione's rational and logical brain had to, as usual, overanalyse it. How could she love Draco if they hadn't had anything in common to save them? But maybe, the facts that they haven't shared anything (apart from a troubled past which they were able to move on from and an uncertain future which they waited patiently) but still felt so strongly about each other was love itself. Hermione had always known, she loved him. That's why she looked out for him, every night, in the stars.

"Yes" Hermione couldn't bring herself to say anything else but it would be rather useless. Narcissa had heard all she needed, and so she nodded.

Opening her purse, Narcissa extracted a file containing around 10 pages, and signed the last one. As always, curiosity was just too strong for Hermione to control it and she obviously asked what was it and what had it to do with her confession.

"These, my dear, are Draco's divorce papers. As you are well aware, a divorce in an arranged marriage can only happen with the consent of both parents. Mr and Mrs Greengrass had it signed a few months ago. I have been blind for too long, and I even dare to ask you to accept my apology. All I ever wanted was for my son to be happy, and again, I have been blind and I misread his love for me as satisfaction with the situation. He has been miserable. And poor Astoria has as well. She was in love with someone else too. And she was loved back. But we have ruined it; the Greengrass wanted to regain some lost respect after Daphne's disowning and I, well, I just wanted to do what Lucius would, to continue his legacy. How could I have been this blind? His legacy was set up by him and I almost ruined, if I haven't already, my son's over a late depression. I almost ruined, if I haven't already, the only thing that, apparently, made both of you happy, that gave both of you a reason to live, to truly live. So, this, my dear, is, I believe, me finally giving you both what you deserve: a chance".

With that, she gave one last look to Hermione's tearing face and Disapparated into thin air.

_ . _ . _ . _

AN: Hello! So, what did you think of Narcissa's visit? You didn't see that coming, did you?

Thank you to all my readers – especially my "sisters" (**A**, **M**, **M** & **S**) – and the reviewers of my previous chapter (**fmababe1124 **and **Violet Scarlet Lily** (previously **Lily. And. Alice**)) and all of those who set an alert on it or favourite it.

I've also posted a Dramione one-shot called Dreamful Coward, so if you're interested, go and take a look: www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net (sidebar) s (sidebar) 7645310 (sidebar) 1

Feedback is highly appreciate it ;)

Love, R.

P.S. If you're a real Potterhead you probably noticed my little joke with "after all this time". Okay, now that I've actually typed it probably wasn't that funny. Never mind then…


	4. Friends, Lovers or Nothing

**Disclaimer**: All Harry Potter characters and settings belong to J.K Rowling.

**WELCOME TO "JUST BREATHE" – Chapter 4: Friends, Lovers or Nothing**

**Summary**: Whilst they had faced all evil, all wrong and all prejudiced theories, they couldn't face themselves. Nobody said forgive and forget was easy. When you're nothing but thin air, all you have to do is just breathe. Draco x Hermione. Post-War. Challenge entry. R&R :)

_ . _ . _ . _

Challenge by **Violet Scarlet Lily** (previously **Lily. And. Alice**)

Pairing: Draco x Hermione (my choice) | Prompts: Air, Divorce | Song: Just Breathe, Pearl Jam

_Yes, I understand that every life must end, uh-huh_

_As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, uh-huh_

_Oh I'm a lucky man, to count on both hands the ones I love_

_Some folks just have one, yeah, others, they've got none_

_Stay with me..._

_Let's just breathe..._

_Practiced all my sins, never gonna let me win, uh-huh_

_Under everything, just another human being, uh-huh_

_I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world to make me bleed_

_Stay with me_

_You're all I see..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_As I come clean..._

_I wonder everyday, as I look upon your face, uh-huh_

_Everything you gave_

_And nothing you would save, oh no_

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Oh, did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_And I come clean, ah..._

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave_

_Hold me til I die_

_Meet you on the other side..._

oOoOo ~ oOoOo

**Last chapter**: "(…) So, this, my dear, is, I believe, me finally giving you both what you deserve: a chance".

With that, she gave one last look to Hermione's tearing face and Disapparated into thin air.

* * *

><p>"Mother, is that you?"<p>

"Yes, Draco, it is. I was wondering if you, Astoria and her parents could join me for dinner tonight. I know inviting both you and the Greengrass with such a short notice is extremely impolite from me, but it would be of highly importance and urgency." Narcissa added. Now that she had realised how huge were the consequences of her mistakes, she wanted to correct them as soon as possible, immediately visiting his son's office in Paris.

"Well, mother, unlike you, both Astoria and I do not have our International Apparition License updated. Maybe we could host the dinner in the mansion in Marseille, since Cuthbert and Tanis are in Nice. I'll owl them to join us, if that's reasonable for you, mother?"

"Yes, my dear, if you please". She really wanted it to get it fixed as soon as possible.

Draco, worried about his mother's sudden urgency to gather the family, decided to immediately send a letter to the Greengrass.

_Dear Tanis and Cuthbert_

_How are your holidays going? Has everything going under the planned?_

_Please, do not worry with the sudden and unexpected letter; nothing has happened to Astoria or me._

_I know this is arriving with very short notice, and I truly apologise for that, but I would very much like to invite you for a casual dinner, tonight, at Greenfoy Mansion, in Marseille, as a family gathering. My mother will also attend this reunion and she has personally required your presence in it._

_Please confirm your attendance via owl as soon as possible._

_Love always_

_Draco_

One more person left to warn. Floo'ing to his apartment, he walked out the door and rang on the door in front of his. Nobody knew but ever since he and Astoria moved into Paris, they haven't been living together. They bought a whole floor on one of the best architectural buildings of the city and divided it in two. They haven't cheated on each other, and that was never the purpose of that. They merely didn't love each other either, and didn't feel comfortable sharing their space. Besides, they both needed a place they could rely on to be alone, to miss and to regret.

"Hey Drake. What's up?" Astoria casually asked.

"Hi Stori. Did I wake you up?" Draco questioned, judging by the look on her face.

"No" she said, while nodding yes with her head.

Draco couldn't help but chuckle. If he hadn't been in love with somebody else, he could have really learned to like Stori. But both of them knew he couldn't, and neither could she. He was just glad they had grown to such close friends.

"Well, then it's a good thing I did. Because you will definitely want to have the "I am so exhausted, I apologise but I must go get some rest" excuse for tonight. My mother. Your mother. Your father. You and I. Dinner. Marseille." He stated, making dramatic pauses after single item on his enumeration.

"Why. Would. You. Ever. Agree. On. That?" She said, punching him lightly in the arm between every word.

"Auch, Gra - Stori!" the blond quickly corrected himself, not looking at Astoria's face, but wondering if she had noticed his mistake. He immediately added his explanation. "Well, mother showed up, looking positively concerned about something and she asked me to arrange it. You know I can't tell her no."

"You never could." They both knew what she meant by it. He just nodded; his mind had already drifted to some old memories.

oOoOo ~ Flashback ~ oOoOo

"Hey Ferret"

"Hey Red, what's up?" Ginny and Draco became really close friends after the War, she was the very first to see that if Hermione trusted him, then all of them should. Later Mrs Weasley became a sort of second mother to him too; especially when he most needed it.

"Enjoying my day-off from Hogwarts; being sister of a war hero has its advantages. Besides, I have my first try-out for Holyhead Harpies! Ah, suck that Ron." Ginny stated, clearly proud. Draco lightly laughed; Ginny was his favourite ginger for a reason. "Why are you waiting outside?"

"I was just waiting for Hermione, who, as usual, is late. She's probably still in the Ministry. I keep wondering how she doesn't realise how extremely boring and useless her work is. It's a waste of her abilities, honestly. Why are you telling me to shush?"

"Because. I'm. Not. A. Lazy. Git. Like. You." Hermione said, punching him mischievously.

"Auch, Granger!" While she was hugging Ginny, he couldn't help but muffle a "Perfect timing" while, mockingly, massaging his arm.

While heading inside The Burrow he heard her whisper "I heard it" and giving him an almost perfect copy of his own smirk. That's when he knew, he was falling for her. He chuckled realising the irony underneath their affiliation: she was his biggest target, yet she was the first to forgive him; she had never asked him about his past, yet he told her all; she didn't want him to go with her to Australia, yet he was there when she needed; she would always tell him to "cut off the smirk", and now she already imitated it; Ron was the least accepting towards him, and he realised he loved her during his birthday. He would never forget the day – March 1st 1999.

oOoOo ~ End of Flashback ~ oOoOo

"Draco, I'm pregnant!"

"Wait, what? WHAT?" It couldn't be happening, it couldn't. It just couldn't. And then a flash hit him; literally.

"Now, that I've finally got your attention, what should I wear?"

"Are you seriously asking me that? Oh, and don't you ever play a prank like that on me again, Astoria Malfoy!" he said, faking an anger look.

"Sorry, Drake, but it was so worth it. Look at your face" she said, giggling, while giving him the camera she had just used.

Yes, he was really glad they had grown to such close friends.

_ . _ . _ . _

AN: Hey there! I know this chapter is almost boring and I'm really not very happy with it but I just wanted to post something today and I wanted to show you something more about Draco's point of view, as well as Astoria's paper in his life.

However, despite the fact that it's absolutely tedious, I thought it was sort of funny so I hope you enjoyed reading it! Thank you for doing it, by the way. And thank you to the amazing reviewers of my previous chapter (**anthrdumblond**, **Violet Scarlet Lily** (previously **Lily. And. Alice**) and **guii**). Your support since I began this whole thing has been a highly important motivation for me. Thank you!

If you have one more minute to waste, then click the button bellow ("Review") and let me know what you're thinking about the story :)

Love, R.

P.S. The title of this chapter (Friends, Lovers or Nothing) is the title of a song by John Mayer that I truly recommend, by the way.

P.S.2 I know Hermione went back to Hogwarts to finish her studies (which is something totally Hermione-ish) but it just wouldn't fit in my timeline, so, no more Hogwarts to Hermione. Sorry!


	5. Frozen

**Disclaimer**: All Harry Potter characters and settings belong to J.K Rowling.

**WELCOME TO "JUST BREATHE" – Chapter 5: Frozen**

**Summary**: Whilst they had faced all evil, all wrong and all prejudiced theories, they couldn't face themselves. Nobody said forgive and forget was easy. When you're nothing but thin air, all you have to do is just breathe. Draco x Hermione. Post-War. Challenge entry. R&R :)

_ . _ . _ . _

Challenge by **Violet Scarlet Lily** (previously **Lily. And. Alice**)

Pairing: Draco x Hermione (my choice) | Prompts: Air, Divorce | Song: Just Breathe, Pearl Jam

_Yes, I understand that every life must end, uh-huh_

_As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, uh-huh_

_Oh I'm a lucky man, to count on both hands the ones I love_

_Some folks just have one, yeah, others, they've got none_

_Stay with me..._

_Let's just breathe..._

_Practiced all my sins, never gonna let me win, uh-huh_

_Under everything, just another human being, uh-huh_

_I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world to make me bleed_

_Stay with me_

_You're all I see..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_As I come clean..._

_I wonder everyday, as I look upon your face, uh-huh_

_Everything you gave_

_And nothing you would save, oh no_

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Oh, did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_And I come clean, ah..._

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave_

_Hold me til I die_

_Meet you on the other side..._

oOoOo ~ oOoOo

**Last chapter**: Yes, he was really glad they had grown to such close friends.

* * *

><p>"Hello Tanis and Cuthbert. May I say, Tanis, that the tanned skin makes you even more beautiful?"<p>

"Oh Draco, shush it, I always end up blushing with your compliments". Even though Mrs Greengrass knew her daughter wasn't in love (and nowhere near to that) with Draco, she had to give credits to the boy for trying to make the situation as comfortable as possible for all of them. It had been his idea, to move to France. Looking back, everyone in that mansion knew it had been a brilliant move. They wouldn't be so tempted and they wouldn't have to see, everyday, what they were missing. Brilliant move.

"Shall you accompany me to the dinner room, then?"

"Yes, we shall"

Draco was very curious, though slightly nervous, about his mother's news. What could have happened for her to make her this mysterious all of a sudden?

While Astoria and Narcissa were doing some small talk with the Greengrass, Draco went to take care of the meal. Well, not literally.

"Keely, is dinner ready?"

"Yes, Master Malfoy. Can Keely serve dinner?"

"Yes, please. Thank you". If not for anything else, Hermione had made him a better man by making him respect house-elves. In the beginning, he would only do it to avoid her speeches, later to please her and ultimately because he found himself agreeing with her reasons.

The dinner was absolutely delicious, as usual. But Draco and Astoria, who had also realised Narcissa's concern about her own news, couldn't even appreciate it, they were too expectant about it.

"Mrs Malfoy, I believe now would be the appropriate moment for you to speak. I cannot stop myself from wondering what is it that had made you prepare this gathering."

"Well, Astoria, this is a highly important subject and I just wish that you understand my point of view. I cannot find the strength to even dare to ask you to apologise me but I hope this will be enough, I truly do."

"Mother, just spit it out." Draco's patience was reaching the limit.

"Draco, language!" Both Astoria and Narcissa proclaimed simultaneously, getting a roll of his eyes as a response.

"But you are quite right; I'm going directly to the point. When your father died, Draco, I lost the only man I have ever loved. Though this façade of him was inexistent for most of you, he was caring and he truly loved his family. He was never perfect, he made mistakes that almost caused the death of both you and me, son, and which ultimately led to his own. But do not think, for a second, that he did not love you. He did with all of his heart." She made a pause to restrain the tears that were almost threatening her. She was a Malfoy after all and she wouldn't break in front of the Greengrass couple.

"That was why I had made you go through this. To keep his legacy, not realising I'd only be interfering and disturbing your own. And for that, I am now terribly sorry. I should have never made you marry Astoria. Do not get me wrong, please. Astoria, you're a beautiful, smart and caring girl, who I'd love to see my son married with, hadn't he been with love with someone else. Someone who was there for him when no one else, not even myself; someone who brought out the best of him; someone who healed him; someone who look over his name and his past; someone who is perfect for him."

"Mother, are you heading anywhere with this? I'm sorry but I cannot listen to anything else if there isn't a point to it. I made my decision when I accepted this wedding, this marriage, and that meant left her behind. I cannot listen to it." Draco spat, frustrated by Narcissa's speech. Though it's been over a year, he still couldn't bear talking about her with anyone apart from Astoria. He would talk occasionally with Blaise as well, but it was hard for him to keep secrets from Red, and he just had to leave them all behind. He just had to.

"Draco, Astoria, I have been blind. Please forgive me." Narcissa said while presenting them their divorce papers. "They are now signed by both parts."

Frozen. Everyone was frozen. For over a minute the only sound heard was their own heartbeats.

Until Astoria got up and hugged Narcissa, Mrs Greengrass started crying tears of joy, heading in Narcissa's direction to thank her and Mr Greengrass went to embrace his now free daughter. But Draco remained frozen. Frozen by memories.

oOoOo ~ Flashback ~ oOoOo

"Leaving already, Granger?"

"Yes, Ferret. Though I must give you credits, for a ferret, you had a quite stunning wedding. Everything was beautiful, Astoria is absolutely gorgeous." Hermione said.

"Well, she isn't the only one" He replied, looking straight in her eyes.

"Draco, don't make it harder, please"

"One last dance; I think I have the right to have one last dance with my best friend before she leaves…" He asked her, knowing that in the end, he was the one leaving her.

"Well, I haven't seen you asking Blaise for a dance" she joked.

"How funny of you… C'mon Granger. Afraid of never letting me go, is it?"

While marching together for the dance floor, he swore he heard her say "Yes".

A waltz had just started and they slowing began to move. It felt so right, it felt so good, it felt so perfect.

"Hermione, thank you. Argh, you know I'm not an expert talking about feelings and the emotional crap… Thank you though, for saving my life when it was drowning, for giving me hope and faith, for bringing me back so many times, for letting me be a part of your life and your family's. As much as I hate, I do like the Weasleys. Well, except Won Won, obviously. But most of all, thank you for showing me how to" Draco was almost running out of breath, he didn't want her to stop this time but she did.

"Draco, stop, please. Don't ruin this. Please"

"Hermione let me finish this time; you know I won't be able to ever do it again. Thank you for showing me how to really love, because I love you."

She pulled off his embrace and, kissing his cheek, he felt a single tear in it. While letting her go, he didn't even figure if that tear was his or her.

oOoOo ~ End of Flashback ~ oOoOo

"Now what?" he heard Stori say.

"I have asked the Minister to update your International Apparition License so whenever you feel ready to go back to England, you are already able to. I again apologise for being blind for so long. I just want to correct my mistakes and let you live your lives. Please forgive me."

Astoria was already hugging Narcissa thanking her again and telling her it was okay, that the important thing was that she had fixed it. However, Draco couldn't even bring himself to understand the weight of this gift. Little did he know that, back in London, someone else was in the exact same situation.

_ . _ . _ . _

AN: Hello. So, still boring? Credible? Totally OoC? I must say that I'm much more pleased with this chapter, I think it already starts showing why Draco isn't the same old prat he used to be more, but I have some more explanations for next chapter.

I wanted to thank the readers of my previous chapter. Since I had no reviews (I'm not complaining, I'm not very proud of it anyway), there are no detailed "thank you"s but I do want to thank **guii** for her help and for pointing out to me what should I do better in next chapters. I hope you're more satisfied with this one.

R&R :)

Love, R.


	6. Coming back

**Disclaimer**: All Harry Potter characters and settings belong to J.K Rowling.

**WELCOME TO "JUST BREATHE" – Chapter 6: Coming back**

**Summary**: Whilst they had faced all evil, all wrong and all prejudiced theories, they couldn't face themselves. Nobody said forgive and forget was easy. When you're nothing but thin air, all you have to do is just breathe. Draco x Hermione. Post-War. Challenge entry. R&R :)

_ . _ . _ . _

Challenge by **Violet Scarlet Lily** (previously **Lily. And. Alice**)

Pairing: Draco x Hermione (my choice) | Prompts: Air, Divorce | Song: Just Breathe, Pearl Jam

_Yes, I understand that every life must end, uh-huh_

_As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, uh-huh_

_Oh I'm a lucky man, to count on both hands the ones I love_

_Some folks just have one, yeah, others, they've got none_

_Stay with me..._

_Let's just breathe..._

_Practiced all my sins, never gonna let me win, uh-huh_

_Under everything, just another human being, uh-huh_

_I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world to make me bleed_

_Stay with me_

_You're all I see..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_As I come clean..._

_I wonder everyday, as I look upon your face, uh-huh_

_Everything you gave_

_And nothing you would save, oh no_

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Oh, did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_And I come clean, ah..._

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave_

_Hold me til I die_

_Meet you on the other side..._

oOoOo ~ oOoOo

**Last chapter**: Astoria was already hugging Narcissa thanking her again and telling her it was okay, that the important thing was that she had fixed it. However, Draco couldn't even bring himself to understand the weight of this gift. Little did he know that, back in London, someone else was in the exact same situation.

* * *

><p>"He's coming back." Hermione's mind had set a loop around that same thought.<p>

"He's coming back."

oOoOo ~ Flashbacks ~oOoOo

Diagon Alley was, as it used to be, full of people, running around, celebrating the recently achieved freedom. The War ended two weeks ago and people were restarting their lives. Hermione couldn't help but fade her smile when she reached Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She decided to go and say hello to George. And there he was.

"Hey George. How are you doing?"

"Hi Hermione. I've been better, I've been worse… Though there has been plenty of movement these couple days, it hasn't been enough. And I can't really lose all I have left from, hmm, Fred" he said quickly "So, yeah, hard times. Speaking of hard times…" Hermione turned around a saw no other than Draco Malfoy standing behind her.

"Weasley, Granger" he said, nodding.

While Hermione nodded back, George snapped:

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"You're still a nobody for me, you and your whole family, but" he started but was interrupted.

"If you came here to insult me then you may just as well turn around and leave." George stated.

"I want to help you; your little conversation with Granger just proved what I've been guessing; whether I like you or not, which I don't, you own of the best shops of Diagon Alley that, is, unfortunately, near the ruin. I want to invest here; as much as you need, to guarantee it remains open"

Needless to say, both Hermione's and George's mouths were wide opened when he finished. George ended up accepting a partnership with Malfoy and it all began there.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"In name of St. Mungo's Hospital, I'd like to thank everyone who has participated actively in this war, and if I'm allowed, leave a special thank you to Mr Harry Potter, Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger, here present today, for their major contributes." A round of applause was heard in the whole ballroom. The Mediwitch continued. "This is also the opportunity to remember those who were lost in all battles to who I'd like to dedicate a minute of silence." It had been a month since the War ended and she had been in more than 20 social events connected to their victory already but she still feel the genuine and natural need to shed a tear in those moments of homage. When she looked around, she saw someone unexpected trying very hard to control his emotions; Draco Malfoy. In a month she had seen him break twice already. What was wrong with him? But the surprises weren't over yet.

"Lastly, I would like to thank the enormous donations made by an anonymous entity whose only clue of identification was: I opened at the close too." Perhaps because of her still fresh memory of what happened next to the Black Lake or perhaps because she had just looked to Draco, she realised he fit the description, so she looked back at him. He was looking down but when he realised someone was staring he merely nodded towards her, confirming her suspects.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Seriously, Harry, St. Mungo's ball was this Tuesday and we already have another one today, only 4 days later. How many of these will there be?" Hermione asked, before grabbing his arm for Side-Along-Apparition.

"Well, I was clearly invited, otherwise how in the Earth would I have the parchment with me?" they heard someone shout.

Though they were tired of these gatherings, they weren't going to let all that screaming continue.

"Sorry, sir, we do not allow Death Eaters, invited or not" said of the bodyguards. Finally establishing eye-sight with the stakeholders of the situation, Hermione surprised everyone saying:

"He's with me."

Harry unconsciously dropped her arm, the bodyguards seemed to have been hit by a Stunning Spell and Draco merely smirked, even though there was a hint of astonishment under his generally indifferent eyes.

"And I would like to add that if this war was won by us it was in order to end old prejudices, and give a chance to everyone to rebuild a new life. Well, it seems to me that you're creating new preconceptions and forbidding someone to participate in an event to which he was specifically invited to. Remind me again, which position do you occupy on the hosting of this party? Were you responsible by the invitations?" As the bodyguards hesitantly shake their heads, Hermione gave them her last line "Then why isn't he inside yet?" she said matter-of-factly.

Grabbing Draco's arm, they walked together to the ballroom. "I didn't need your help, Granger, and don't expect me to thank you for putting a show, just like you enjoy to do"

"I wasn't expecting, Ferret. You have never managed to surprise me."

"Oh, and breaking news, Granger, periwinkle blue doesn't suit you like it did in Fourth Year" he couldn't help but rile her up.

"Well, isn't that a compliment to my looks in the Yule Ball? Seems like your logic just turned you down, Malfoy" she said, not hiding her contentment.

"I guess it did", Draco muffled, though he was quite impressed by her fastness in catching his mistake.

"See you around?" she asked

Clearly uncomfortable with the situation, Draco decided to go with a more Malfoy-ish attitude: "Really, Mud… Granger? I'm not your entertainer and I'm definitely not your date; no, there's no see you around" he quietly snapped, not understanding why he couldn't bring himself to call her Mudblood, and so he left her without looking back.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Hermione, dear, would you do me the favour to get the letter from that dumb owl of George and read it?"

"Of course Mrs Weasley. Well it says:

_Mom,_

_I'm bringing someone to lunch, tell them to behave._

_G._

"Are you aware of any romantic affair George may be having, Hermione?"

"No, I had no idea… But it has got to be it, hasn't it? Who could it be? He even bothered to ask us to behave. I'll let the boys know about it."

No sooner it was lunchtime already and, for the very first time in many years, The Burrow was silent. All expecting George and someone else. George's pointer on the clock finally achieved "Home" and with him arrived no other than Draco Malfoy.

"You're gay?" Ginny yelled

"Draco Malfoy?" Harry shouted

Ron would have screamed as well but he just passed out.

"Oops, sorry George, Hermione and I thought you were bringing a girlfriend… Sorry Georgie"

And that's when Hermione burst in laughter; she tried to apologise, it still didn't feel right, because of Fred, but Mrs Weasley started her own laughter fit joined by everyone. Well, Draco was chuckling towards their ridiculousness but he was entertained nevertheless.

Lunch was surprisingly pleasant. Of course there were some glares between Harry, Ron and Draco but Ginny kept her suspicious thoughts about George's sexuality as an everlasting joke, highly amusing to Draco since she had never suggested his own with her witty doubts. All was working out perfectly when a Quidditch game was proposed.

"I claim Harry and George" Ron immediately stated.

"That's hardly fair. Even though this Red here [Ginny] is much better than you, Weasel, it's still not fair. Do you play, Granger?"

"No, I am afraid of heights…"

"I could swear you flew over the Room of Requirement as well."

"Ultimate situations… I hardly believe a Quidditch game would be one of those"

"Give me half an hour with Granger, and then we'll play"

"Hahaha, you're crazy. We even give you one hour. You're so going to lose, Malfoy!" Harry, Ron and George said while heading back inside.

"Granger, see the confidence your friends have in you… Let's prove them wrong, shall we?"

"Malfoy, I appreciate it, but I'm really not comfortable flying. There's a reason why we aren't born with wings, you know?"

"Nonsense. Grab a broomstick. Red, can you play a keeper for a while?"

Ginny headed to the posts thinking "This is ought to be good!" and Hermione and Draco started flying around, extremely slowly.

"So Granger, you don't like speeds so Seeker won't do. How good are you hitting things?"  
>Hermione didn't even have time to reply when Ginny screamed "THE BEST". "Then Beater it is" Draco concluded.<p>

After many "Faster, Granger", "Stronger, Granger" or "Hit it, Granger", Hermione felt clearly much more comfy with the whole flying situation and she was even able to dive at the same speed of Draco once or twice. Unfortunately, her practice time was over.

Harry, Ron and George reappeared, clearly relaxed. This was going to be easy…

"So, since it's 3 vs.3, I say anyone can be Keeper, but just one for each of the other positions" When all agreed, Draco said he would be the Seeker, Ginny the Chaser and Hermione the Beater (which led to a round of laughter that only motivated her even more). In the other team, Harry would be the Seeker, George the Beater and Ron the Chaser.

Game on. And Hermione surprised the other team and Ginny by playing at an almost professional level. With her protection, Ginny was able to score very often. However, it wasn't enough. Ron and George had years of experience. They were losing 70-90 when both Draco and Harry had a glimpse of the Golden Snitch. Diving at the same speed, it was just like when they were back at Hogwarts. And though Draco had never won there, he was about to change it. Hermione threw a well-directed Bludger to Harry's Firebolt and Draco caught the tricky ball.

Landing back, Draco and Hermione ran to each other arms, to celebrate, forgetting, for those brief moments, who they were. When they did, they awkwardly disentangled themselves but Hermione whispered "Thank you Draco."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_Hermione_

_I should have told you this at the wedding too. It's for the best, for all of us. Please, forgive me. Scratch that, I'm not apologising because I truly see this as the best option, especially for you._

_I'm leaving and I'm not coming back again._

_Forget me and please be happy!_

_Love always,_

_Draco_

oOoOo ~ End of Flashbacks ~oOoOo

"Hermione, Hermione. Are you okay? How long have you been here?"

"Harry, what time is it?" Hermione asked, confused by the absence of sunlight coming through the windows of Grimmauld Place.

"It's almost dinner time. For how long have you been here? What's going on?"

"I came here to talk to you in the morning" she replied, still disorientated and confused.

"Hermione, what's going on?"

"He's coming back. Draco."

_. _ . _ . _

AN: HI! :)

I wanted to thank the readers of my previous chapter. I want to thank **anthrdumblond** for such a constructive critic and I'd also like to thank **Ana **(not a Fanfiction account) for her constant support and help and honesty.

Thank you to **EmThompsonx **for favouriting and setting an alert on this story. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to send you a PM thanking so here it is. :)

You know how I feel about feedback ;)

Love, R.


	7. Explanations

**Disclaimer**: All Harry Potter characters and settings belong to J.K Rowling.

**WELCOME TO "JUST BREATHE" – Chapter 7: Explanations**

**Summary**: Whilst they had faced all evil, all wrong and all prejudiced theories, they couldn't face themselves. Nobody said forgive and forget was easy. When you're nothing but thin air, all you have to do is just breathe. Draco x Hermione. Post-War. Challenge entry. R&R :)

_ . _ . _ . _

Challenge by **Violet Scarlet Lily** (previously **Lily. And. Alice**)

Pairing: Draco x Hermione (my choice) | Prompts: Air, Divorce | Song: Just Breathe, Pearl Jam

_Yes, I understand that every life must end, uh-huh_

_As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, uh-huh_

_Oh I'm a lucky man, to count on both hands the ones I love_

_Some folks just have one, yeah, others, they've got none_

_Stay with me..._

_Let's just breathe..._

_Practiced all my sins, never gonna let me win, uh-huh_

_Under everything, just another human being, uh-huh_

_I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world to make me bleed_

_Stay with me_

_You're all I see..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_As I come clean..._

_I wonder everyday, as I look upon your face, uh-huh_

_Everything you gave_

_And nothing you would save, oh no_

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Oh, did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_And I come clean, ah..._

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave_

_Hold me til I die_

_Meet you on the other side..._

oOoOo ~ oOoOo

**Last chapter**: "Hermione, what's going on?"

"He's coming back. Draco."

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hermione had never admitted, apart from Ginny, that she and Draco had some stronger feelings for each other, but Harry knew her like the back of his hand. He sort of had to; they have been literally living together, studying together, fighting together, for 10 years now. Harry has always cherished Hermione's friendship carefully, because he knew how important it was, so it became obvious for him that Draco wasn't just another friend. But the git abandoned her. And broke her. And know he was coming back.<p>

"Hermione, why don't you go get something to eat? And you should sleep here tonight. You can't leave like that. Just spend the night in the guest room, ok?"

Too unsettled to argue, she went directly to bed, drinking a Dreamless Sleep Potion before closing her eyes. She had already had too many memories for one day only.

Meanwhile, Harry had convoked a reunion and in less than 10 minutes they were all there.

When Ron, Lavender, George, Ginny, Blaise, Luna and Theo heard the news, the reactions would have been quite funny to watch, if it wasn't their best friend that was evolved.

Ron punched a wall that, unfortunately, was too strong for him, which led to Lavender helping him with some healing spells. In the meantime, George and Blaise exchanged a knowing look that promoted an anger attack on Ginny, and some Bat-Bogey Hexes were thrown against every moving thing. Theo, the newcomer, immediately hid under a sofa and Luna, well Luna remained calmly sit in her place with those dreamy lunatic eyes of her. Some healing spells and a few cups of tea later, they were all back to their sits, finally deciding what to do.

Ron and Harry had all the intention to kick the life out that little annoying ferret. But Ginny warned them that it would only hurt Hermione more, despite how much she would like to be a part of that specifically beating. Luna suggested a civilized dialogue, an idea that the boys quickly dismissed (she kept wondering why…). Theo merely warned them that it might have been better to know what happened for his returning before exploding.

Blaise and George stood up and decided that it had been enough.

"There are a few things you should know before you plan your attack on Malfoy", George said.

"Let's cut to the chase. Draco is madly in love with Hermione for more than two years, he didn't want to marry Astoria, it was an arranged wedding to satisfy Narcissa and the Greengrass. Why Narcissa made him, well, them do it, especially after accepting his friendship with Granger, nobody knows. But you must know that neither Drake nor Stori are happy with it, but, the same way you Weasleys would do anything for your family, so would these two; you are more alike than different." Blaise explained.

"That's a bunch of lies… You Slytherins are all a nice piece of cunning liars." Ron exclaimed.

"It isn't a lie." a new voice said. Hermione's voice. When Harry looked at her, silently apologising for waking her up, she was able to force a smile, though they both knew an explosion was about to come. And it did.

"What? You can't be serious! You don't love him back, do you? You can't be serious! Harry, help me here…" Ron shouted

"Ron, I had realised this a long time ago and I've accepted. I accepted until he broke your heart, Hermione." Harry told him.

"Now I don't feel we're exclusive anymore…" Ginny told Blaise quietly, but not enough apparently, since she earned a glare from Ron and an eye-roll from Harry. The others remained silent.

"How could you, Hermione? He's a Death Eater, he has made your life such a hell for all those years! How could you?"

"I apologise for not telling you guys. I should have known you'd notice, Harry. But I knew you wouldn't Ron, and I knew you'd kill me for it. I knew you'd react like you are right now. I knew you'd hate me. You never fully accept him as a friend of mine, how would you react if I had told you that I loved him?"

"Wait, did you love him?" George asked.

"Yes and before you ask, I still do." Ron's face was as red as his ginger head and it took all the relaxing words Lav was telling him for him to not walk out the door in that moment. "He has helped me going through the trauma of the war. I know I could have asked for your help but you were all so sore as well. And so was him, you have no idea how miserable he was. But I think the fact that we were hurt for different things was what helped us get through. And, despite the fact that I've always trusted you, I always felt like I couldn't complain about what happened in the Malfoy Manor with you. It was so irrelevant compared to what you've all been through. You had just lost a brother, none of you was ready to move on, and you most certainly weren't ready to help me move on. And I never thinking badly of you because of that; do not get me wrong. I wouldn't be able to get through everything with you; it would always pain me to ask for your help when I should be the one there for you, since you've been through much more. So I was there for me, knowing I couldn't recover myself with you. But with Draco I could, and he would explain how it was to be in opposite sides and it helped me to see it was hard both ways, that it wasn't only us who got hurt; and seeing him in that vulnerable state helped me to get through my own, in order to help him afterwards. I think he moved on for the same reason, honestly" she paused, trying to cover all the emotions that were going through her soul. "And when we went to Australia, in September of 1998, do you remember?" she continued when they all nodded their heads "Well, we talked a lot about how we were raised, how our parents interacted with us and we understood each other much better. He was just a boy, you know? He was just a boy who had to kill or die… In many ways, he was a lot like you, Harry. Voldemort chose him and manipulated him over and over to get what he wanted. And, you said it yourself, he would have surrender hadn't it been for the appearance of the other Death Eaters. He was just a boy" she ended, ignoring the tears that were falling uncontrollably. "When we realised my parents didn't love each other after all, I felt abandoned honestly, but he proved me I wasn't. And though we talked about love back then, I don't believe it had happened yet. We were barely friends. That's all we ever were."

"I've always said you'd be together, didn't I, Theo? You have always been surrounded by Nargles, even back at Hogwarts"

"Hermione, do you know why he is coming back?" George asked, disregarding Luna's intervention. Hermione knew why he had asked that, and she was at least glad she would give him the answer he was expecting. Even if it didn't help her a bit.

"Narcissa and the Greengrass have consented Draco's and Astoria's divorce. THEY are coming back."

_. _ . _ . _

AN: Hello hello!

This is more a filler chapter [a.k.a. boring], to show Hermione's friends' reactions and there are also some clues around there about something that may have some influence in the future. But tell me, what did you think? I really wanted to show why Hermione had bothered to give Draco a chance in the first place and how they had developed such a huge trust so quickly. I honestly didn't want it to be this rushed, but I didn't want to add more years on my timeline because I still want them to have some childish reactions every now and then :p

I'm really happy because I have more than 10 reviews! I wasn't expecting 1 and here it goes, over 10! Wazzaaaa! :D

So thank you for reading my story, I truly hope you are enjoying it so far. Thank you so much to my latest reviewers: **Rumaan**, **Randi Mia Analea **and** Violet Scarlet Lily** (major thank you to you, miss, for your triple review!). I highly appreciated your opinions! Thank you to all of those who set a Story Alert or picked it as a Favourite :)

Thank you to **Sónia** (not a Fanfiction account) for her support. You asked me a longer chapter; well this isn't the one yet. But, well, maybe next one will :p

R&R!

Love, R.


	8. Return

**Disclaimer**: All Harry Potter characters and settings belong to J.K Rowling.

**WELCOME TO "JUST BREATHE" – Chapter 8: Return**

**Summary**: Whilst they had faced all evil, all wrong and all prejudiced theories, they couldn't face themselves. Nobody said forgive and forget was easy. When you're nothing but thin air, all you have to do is just breathe. Draco x Hermione. Post-War. Challenge entry. R&R :)

_ . _ . _ . _

Challenge by **Violet Scarlet Lily** (previously **Lily. And. Alice**)

Pairing: Draco x Hermione (my choice) | Prompts: Air, Divorce | Song: Just Breathe, Pearl Jam

_Yes, I understand that every life must end, uh-huh_

_As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, uh-huh_

_Oh I'm a lucky man, to count on both hands the ones I love_

_Some folks just have one, yeah, others, they've got none_

_Stay with me..._

_Let's just breathe..._

_Practiced all my sins, never gonna let me win, uh-huh_

_Under everything, just another human being, uh-huh_

_I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world to make me bleed_

_Stay with me_

_You're all I see..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_As I come clean..._

_I wonder everyday, as I look upon your face, uh-huh_

_Everything you gave_

_And nothing you would save, oh no_

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Oh, did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_And I come clean, ah..._

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave_

_Hold me til I die_

_Meet you on the other side..._

oOoOo ~ oOoOo

**Last chapter**: "Hermione, do you know why he is coming back?" George asked, disregarding Luna's intervention. Hermione knew why he had asked that, and she was at least glad she would give him the answer he was expecting. Even if it didn't help her a bit.

"Narcissa and the Greengrass have consented Draco's and Astoria's divorce. THEY are coming back."

* * *

><p>"Stori, do you have everything packed?"<p>

"Yes, I do Drake. Let's get the hell out here"

"Definitely. Just give me a second…" He said looking back to his apartment. It had been his shelter, his home, his most precious place for more than a year. He never thought he would leave it again but that's what his mother allowed him too.

oOoOo ~ Flashback ~oOoOo

"Mother, we are leaving now." Narcissa was told. Both Astoria and Draco were exhausted from the wedding and they didn't want to explain her why their house was split in two so they decided to say their goodbyes in the ballroom where they celebrated the wedding.

"Well, my darlings, have fun" Narcissa said with a wink. "Awkward" they both thought.

Apparating to their apartments in France, they wished each other a good night and entered their own worlds. For both of them, it was that moment that they realised there was no turning point, there was no return now.

Draco sat on his bed and for the first time since his father's death, he cried, because once again he lost what he loved the most. He cried for what felt like hours, missing and regretting already.

oOoOo ~ End of Flashback ~oOoOo

"Astoria Greengrass, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Draco Malfoy. I have to tell you, I prefer your surname in your name only."

Laughing lightly, he took a deep breath and asked her what he had been wondering since they married. "Do you begrudge me? Do you resent me for turning your world upside down and making you lose everything you had took for granted, everything you had loved?"

"Drake, it wasn't your choice, though it wasn't mine either. And I'm not the only one whose world was turned 180º and who lost what loved the most. So no, I don't resent you and I won't held a grudge."

She continued "Yes, it was hard, you know it was. You're the only one who knows what I've been through. It's funny how similar our situation is. We both fell in love for someone we hadn't expected, well, you set me up, so I blame you in my case" she stopped to giggle for a little while Draco merely smirked.

"Moving on, and then we both had to leave them behind because of our love for our families. Now, we both have a chance to get back to what we had. I am taking that chance as soon as I can. I know I am a Slytherin, a pure-blooded, but I'm not letting my pride get in the way again; no more cunning, no more plans and schemes. I am taking my chance. Will you take it, Draco?"

"We have to go. Would you like to join me at dinner tonight?"

"That sure sounds nice; can I ask Pansy as well? I miss her...!"

"Sure, I think I can handle a bit of her after so long." Astoria stick her tongue out while Disapparating leaving a thoughtful Draco behind. "Should I take this chance?"

Before he could rationalize his answer, he Dissaparated.

Destination: Malfoy Manor A place who brought him so many memories; one he now considered the worst, too many bad ones, some good ones, and the best memory of his life.

But he had no time to think about that now; otherwise he would immediately run after her... He couldn't. There was too much to settle down before her. Starting with work.

He Floo'ed to Malfoy Inc. – United Kingdom (when he decided to live in Paris he opened a branch office: Malfoy Inc. – France) and, after analysing a few studies he realised the partnership that was struggling the hardest was the one with the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. "Just what I needed…" he ironically stifled while Apparating to Diagon Alley.

"Welcome back, Drake" George told him.

"It feels good to be back, Gee, though I'm not here for the best reasons. Can we discuss it somewhere more private?"

"I guessed you would have found about it… Let's go to the office. Penelope, can you handle the store for a while?"

When the girl nodded, they went to the office and Draco began.

"George, lately it has been increasing but there was a truly decrease of sells last year, around this time. Speaking as a friend now, mate, was it because of the wedding?"

"Drake, I know you will understand, and I've been trying really hard to pay off, but those months after you left… It felt too much like Fred again; she was starting to be such a huge part of my whole life and suddenly she was gone too. I know it was for the best, Hermione explained me" he stopped when he saw Draco wincing at Granger's name.

"Well, like I said, I'm trying to get it back on track." He finished, sensing Draco was no longer interested in his reasons.

"You're on the good way to do it. I'll keep a close eye on you though, as your partner. As your friend, I'll keep an even closer one"

"George, hey, Penelope told me you…" Hermione walked into the room, reading a book, but when she finally looked up, she wasn't expecting to find what she did.

Draco was completely stunned by her appearance. She looked just the same, smelled just the same and he could swear she would taste just the same. There she was… His Hermione.

They stared at each other for what felt like hours, mesmerizing every detail of each other, as they had done the last time they saw each other. In his wedding, Hermione thought.

"I'll be back later, George" and with that she clumsily ran away from his office, from his store.

"So what are you waiting for?" George asked Draco as soon as the door closed.

"What do you mean?" he said, coldly, pretending he hadn't been influenced by Hermione's presence, pretending her appearance, her contentment face while reading a book – typical – her brown eyes, that as usual had a twinkle of gold, hadn't affected him at all, pretending his blood wasn't rushing through his veins at daring speeds, pretending his heart wasn't beating dangerously fast, pretending his brain wasn't blocked by images of her.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" George asked the blond.

"Are you?" he question back to the ginger.

"I have a special dinner already set for tomorrow night since I heard about the news. Anyway, go get her. She was so afraid to let you go. I think she never did…"

"I'm wasting my time here, am not I?" he said while standing up, nodding one last time towards George, and running after Hermione.

"Where did she go? Where did she go?" he kept wondering, until it hit him. "Flourish and Blotts" he screamed in the middle of Diagon Alley (earning him a few suspicious looks)

And there she was. Sitting in a table, reading what it seemed to be "Romeo and Juliet". She had made him read it right when they began to be friends, a little before going to Australia. Back then, they had no idea that it would now have such a big resemblance to their own love story.

"Remind me again… How many times have you read Romeo and Juliet?" he approached her, sitting in a chair next to hers.

"Malfoy, go away" she requested.

"Hmm, let me see, no"

"Get lost" she hissed.

"No can do" he teased her.

"Please"

"Like that would change anything for me… I'm still Draco Malfoy, sweetie"

"Oh, you definitely are. Fine, stay, I'll leave" she said, exasperated, while dropping the book in the right shelf.

"Hermione, please" he didn't want it to sound like that, but to anyone's ears it seemed a lot like he was begging.

"Draco, I'm scared. I'm afraid. I can't do it again, I can't" she said fiercely

"Hermione, you once told me you weren't very fond of dark. Well, it's not the dark that you're scared of, it's of what' in it. You said you afraid of heights when we first played Quidditch, but the truth is you were afraid of falling."

When she didn't stop him, he continued.

"When we were in Australia, you said you were afraid of what people might have thought about you, that you might have been scared of the opinion of the people around you. Again you were wrong, you were afraid of rejection."

He knew his next words would probably determine his future, their future.

"George told me you were afraid to let me go. I think you were afraid to accept that I was really gone." He carefully caressed her cheek. "Well, I'm back and I want to try again".

She repeated her original words "Draco, I'm scared. I'm afraid. I can't do it again, I can't" but now she sounded like she was convincing herself.

"You aren't afraid to try again. You're afraid of getting hurt for the same reason. Well, I promise you, Hermione, I would never hurt you, hurt us like that again."

Draco stood up; he knew she would need to be alone with her thoughts. She wouldn't be Granger if she didn't. She needed to face herself and to understand her own feelings about this new and unexpected situation.

"Just remember this, Hermione. You can never cross the ocean unless you have the courage to lose sight of the shore"

And with that he left.

_. _ . _ . _

AN: Hello hello! Perfect song for this chapter: Life is for Living, by Coldplay.

I thought I should be really mean and stop the chapter when both Draco and George are wondering if they should go after their girls but I thought it would be really mean of me so I gave you a lot more Dramione. It's Christmas, after all :p It's my favourite chapter so far, so I hope you'll enjoy it.

I hope you like it as well, and I hope you like the fact that I made Draco really loyal to his friends because I think even J.'s version of him would be. (even though in J.'s version Draco wouldn't be friends with George but you know what I mean)

A) Thank you for reading my story, I truly hope you are enjoying it so far.

B) Thank you so much to my latest reviewers: **anthrdumblond**, **Randi Mia Analea **and** Violet Scarlet Lily**.

C) Thank you to all of those who set a Story Alert or picked it as a Favourite :)

R&R!

Love, R.


	9. Astorge

**Disclaimer**: All Harry Potter characters and settings belong to J.K Rowling.

**WELCOME TO "JUST BREATHE" – Chapter 9: Astorge**

**Summary**: Whilst they had faced all evil, all wrong and all prejudiced theories, they couldn't face themselves. Nobody said forgive and forget was easy. When you're nothing but thin air, all you have to do is just breathe. Draco x Hermione. Post-War. Challenge entry. R&R :)

_ . _ . _ . _

Challenge by **Violet Scarlet Lily** (previously **Lily. And. Alice**)

Pairing: Draco x Hermione (my choice) | Prompts: Air, Divorce | Song: Just Breathe, Pearl Jam

_Yes, I understand that every life must end, uh-huh_

_As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, uh-huh_

_Oh I'm a lucky man, to count on both hands the ones I love_

_Some folks just have one, yeah, others, they've got none_

_Stay with me..._

_Let's just breathe..._

_Practiced all my sins, never gonna let me win, uh-huh_

_Under everything, just another human being, uh-huh_

_I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world to make me bleed_

_Stay with me_

_You're all I see..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_As I come clean..._

_I wonder everyday, as I look upon your face, uh-huh_

_Everything you gave_

_And nothing you would save, oh no_

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Oh, did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_And I come clean, ah..._

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave_

_Hold me til I die_

_Meet you on the other side..._

oOoOo ~ oOoOo

**Last chapter**: "Just remember this, Hermione. You can never cross the ocean unless you have the courage to lose sight of the shore"

And with that he left.

* * *

><p>Well, to say that it was one of the messiest days in the life of any of Hermione Granger's or Draco Malfoy's friends was a clear understatement.<p>

Soon after Draco left her, Hermione Apparated in The Burrow to speak with Ginny, who, was intrinsically spending some time with Blaise. However, in the moment the red-headed girl saw the tears falling from Hermione's eyes, it became her priority. Giving the girls some space, Blaise left, not before Hermione was able to invite him to dinner. She needed his opinion as well, after all, he knew Draco better than most. While consoling the Gryffindor Princess, Ginny had convoked Harry, Ron, Lavender, George, Luna, Theo and the recently returned from their honeymoon, Neville and Daphne to this dinner. The more, the best, she had thought.

Meanwhile, Astoria was finishing her own invitations. She wanted to reunite her old Slytherin friends to discuss her current situation. Draco and Pansy had already confirmed their presence; she was just expecting to hear from her sister, Daphne and her secret husband, Neville, Blaise and Theo and the respective girlfriends. She knew the boys had been friends with George for a few years now, so she wasn't expecting them to be against it. "Better safe than sorry, though", she thought.

"This sounds like trouble" Blaise thought when he received his invitation. Though he had been friends with his girlfriend's best friend for two years now, he owned his school years and so many other things to both Draco and Astoria. He decided to go to Astoria's dinner, despite Ginny's madness when he told them about it. She absolutely refused to go, and decided to stay with Hermione.

The same happened with Luna and Theo. Well, clearly, Luna had no anger attack as Ginny did, but she would still refused to go with his boyfriend, leaving behind those who were her first friends, who saved her and who allowed her so much. Theo, much smoother than Blaise, explained her politely why he'd go to Astoria's dinner, leading in her acceptance.

Daphne and Neville hadn't figured exactly how both their friends were going to react to their secret wedding, which led to their two-week honeymoon. In fact, hadn't it been for the article about Draco's and Astoria's return on The Daily Prophet of that day, they wouldn't have even realised it probably wasn't about them. Either way, it would be better for them to split up and explained themselves to each group.

So, at 6 o'clock, you could find Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, George, Luna and Neville in Hermione's house and Draco, Pansy, Daphne, Blaise and Theo in Astoria's apartment. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, all over again, it seemed. Little did they know that new revelations would change it forever.

"So, Hermione, did Draco find you in the morning?" George asked her, during dinner.

"Why George? Oh, and thank you so much for telling him all about my life in his absence. Did he make you write a report, was that it?"

"Hermione, who are you lying to? Honestly, he has been as bad as you, or haven't you noticed? In fact, you and I both know this isn't all about you and Drake. You know perfectly well that his marriage didn't ruin just both of you, it ruined me and Astoria as well" he was shouting when he concluded.

"George…" Hermione started.

"No, now let me continue. I've been nothing but your friend for all this time; but I thought you knew better that spat at me over my friendship with Draco and my relationship with Stori."

Needless to say, the other Gryffindors and the lonely Ravenclaw were flabbergasted; they had absolutely no idea about the developments between the Greengrass girl and the remaining single Weasley.

In Astoria's dining room, things were quite calmer, for now.

"Pansy, Blaise and Theo, there's something I would like to tell you. Draco is already aware and he has accepted it. Daphne, I know you will be really glad. About the rest of you, I hope you do as well."

Silence.

"Before the wedding, I was in a secret relationship with George Weasley."

Silence.

"And I'm getting back to him now."

Silence.

"Blaise, Theo and Daphne, you can't really judge, can you?" Draco asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. It worked.

"Of course not, congratulations Astoria! George's a great guy, I'm sure he'll make you very happy!" Blaise said.

"Agreed, he was so accepting towards me when I first started dating Luna. If it has to be a Weasley, I'm glad it's Gee." Theo joked.

"Well, you said it, I'm extremely happy! Neville always tells me how funny and how awesome George Weasley is. I can't wait to meet him now." Daphne stated.

"What the hell, guys? Astoria, explain! How on Earth have you fallen for that poor blood traitor? He can't make you happy." Of course Pansy would have to be the revolutionary one.

"Pansy, I don't care what you still believe in, but none of us believe that idiotic blood crap. And George is no longer poor, so your arguments seem quite useless" Draco replied.

"Of course you had to be under this, hadn't you, Drake? I don't know how you can live with yourself. How can you live knowing you disappointed everyone who has ever loved you? How can you live knowing your father would be this ashamed of you? You are no longer the Draco Malfoy I knew and I loved since you befriended that stupid Mudblood."

Though Blaise and Theo were quick, Draco had Seeker reflexes, and in the following second Pansy was against the wall. "Take it back!" he kept shouting.

Draco would never hit a woman, but Pansy was seriously deserving it. However, he restrained himself and let her go. Astoria quickly gave him a look that spoke volumes - "She deserved it, I don't like it, but I won't complain either" it said. After all, Astoria had grown to be very fond of Hermione.

"Pansy, sit down and let me explain, like you asked."

Simultaneously, in Hermione's apartment, George was starting to do the same.

"Whenever she saw me alone, she'd go meet me" George said.

"Whenever I was silent, he'd ask me what was wrong." Astoria told her Slytherin friends.

"Whenever I was ignoring her, she'd always give me undeniable attention" he spoke.

"Whenever he caught me staring at his lips, he would kiss me so passionately" Astoria alleged.

"Whenever I told her a secret, she would keep it" George reminded.

"Whenever I kept telling him how awful I was, he'd always find a way to prove me my own beauty" Astoria voiced.

"Whenever she saw me cry or mad, she would hug me and she never asked anything, she merely let me know she was there for me." George explained.

"Whenever I was scared he would protect me" Astoria completed.

"She gave me back my world, she always let me know how important I was and I never needed her to tell me that she loved me, because she always showed it" George finished.

"He gave me back my world, he always let me know how important I was and I never needed him to tell me that he loved me, because he always showed it" Astoria finished.

In Astoria's apartment, Daphne was tearing a bit while hugging Astoria, Blaise and Theo were teasingly clapping after such an emotional speech, getting an eye-roll from Draco who was still restraining his anger after Pansy who was surprised to see that the funny Weasley could have been this important to Astoria. "Maybe he isn't just a poor blood traitor" Pansy thought.

In Hermione's house, reactions were, as usual, much more enthusiastic. Well, apart from Luna, they were Gryffindors after all, weren't they?

Harry congratulated George, adding him to the mocking list both of them had been making over the years entitled: "Godric's Deserters"

"Guess I'm one of them now, Harry" George joked.

Ron couldn't believe both older and younger siblings had betrayed him by dating Slytherins. And, again, Lavender was there to calm him down. Even though, she couldn't help but to be quite jealous of Astoria, she managed to get two of the hottest guys on the Wizarding World after all.

Luna had that knowing look on her face (George couldn't help but think if Astoria and him had been having Nargles around them as well) and couldn't help but grin realising George, the founder of "Godric's Deserters" was indeed one of them.

Neville thought the world outside Hogwarts, where he and Daphne had been teaching for the previous two years, had been turned upside down. But he felt that this was what he had fought for, a new chance for everyone. And if that meant that Gryffindors found happiness in Slytherins, so be it.

Ginny was surprised, but enthusiastic about the idea. Before the wedding news, Ginny, Luna, Astoria and Hermione had become really close friends, going on shopping retail therapy almost weekly. And now Astoria was back. She would even probably become her official sister; if Stori and Gee had survived to a 13-month break-up, they would most likely go through everything. The only but was Hermione's reaction. Or lack of it.

Hermione just smiled towards George. She had always known about their relationship. George told her, to her only. She knew Astoria had told Draco as well. That's just another thing that united the four of them. However, Draco's words kept revolving around her head.

"You can never cross the ocean unless you have the courage to lose sight of the shore"

George had made it, but she wasn't sure if she could. "Can I?" she asked herself. For once, the insufferable know-it-all didn't know the answer.

_. _ . _ . _

AN: Hey there!

I'm so sorry for not uploading anything yesterday. Real life got in the way and for that I wanted to apologise those who kept waiting for it. But here it is now! :)

Almost no Dramione, I know, I'm awful. But I don't want this to be one of those stories that is just about two characters, I want it much more dynamic and that's why I wanted to point out George's and Astoria's relationship. Astoria + George = Astorge, hence the title of this chapter :p

What did you think? I liked it. Of course I don't love it as much as I love the previous one but that one really was my masterpiece.

Thank you for reading my story though, I'm really glad you are enjoying it so far!

Thank you so much to my latest reviewers: **anthrdumblond**, **guii**,** ushallneverknow**,** Violet Scarlet Lily **and **Trevelyan67**.

And, last but not the least, thank you to all of those who set a Story Alert or picked it as a Favourite :)

R&R!

Love, R.


	10. Not so Gryffindor

**Disclaimer**: All Harry Potter characters and settings belong to J.K Rowling.

**WELCOME TO "JUST BREATHE" – Chapter 10: Not so Gryffindor**

**Summary**: Whilst they had faced all evil, all wrong and all prejudiced theories, they couldn't face themselves. Nobody said forgive and forget was easy. When you have nothing but thin air around all you have to do is just breathe. Draco x Hermione. Post-War. Challenge entry. R&R :)

_ . _ . _ . _

Challenge by **Violet Scarlet Lily** (previously **Lily. And. Alice**)

Pairing: Draco x Hermione (my choice) | Prompts: Air, Divorce | Song: Just Breathe, Pearl Jam

_Yes, I understand that every life must end, uh-huh_

_As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, uh-huh_

_Oh I'm a lucky man, to count on both hands the ones I love_

_Some folks just have one, yeah, others, they've got none_

_Stay with me..._

_Let's just breathe..._

_Practiced all my sins, never gonna let me win, uh-huh_

_Under everything, just another human being, uh-huh_

_I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world to make me bleed_

_Stay with me_

_You're all I see..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_As I come clean..._

_I wonder everyday, as I look upon your face, uh-huh_

_Everything you gave_

_And nothing you would save, oh no_

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Oh, did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_And I come clean, ah..._

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave_

_Hold me til I die_

_Meet you on the other side..._

oOoOo ~ oOoOo

**Last chapter**: George had made it, but she wasn't sure if she could. "Can I?" she asked herself. For once, the insufferable know-it-all didn't know the answer.

* * *

><p>As soon as she said good night to Harry, the last one leaving, Hermione knew it would be a sleepless night. George's speech and his decision had brought up even more doubts about her own.<p>

She sat in her red chaise-longue, with golden wood, in front of her fireplace, and allowed herself to travel through the memories of her and Draco.

oOoOo ~ Flashback ~ oOoOo

"Hermione, are you awake?" she heard Blaise ask from her fireplace.

"Yes, what happened?" she asked, still very sleepy. She had fallen asleep reading in her chaise-longue, the one Draco had given her because he felt it was too Gryffindor-ish to use in Malfoy Manor. Despite the fact that she was only half-awake, she was wondering why hadn't Blaise Floo'ed; he was normally so at ease with her.

"Lucius is dead. Draco. He needs you."

Hermione quickly got up and immediately Apparated in Malfoy Manor. Since she and Narcissa had been having tea together almost weekly, the Anti-Apparition wards had allowed her to get there directly.

Blaise was already there, as well as the Greengrass sisters, who were currently consoling a heart-breaking Narcissa. Though Daphne had been disowned for choosing to not fight in the War and, later on, deciding to teach History of Magic in Hogwarts, the Malfoy family had remained in touch with her and had never let her down. Being there was the least she could do.

After a few words with Narcissa, Hermione left, going to look after Draco. Apparently, Blaise had already searched for him in his bedroom, in the dining and living rooms and in his office, in the Manor. He was nowhere to be seen.

Though it was only her second time in his Manor, Hermione suddenly knew where she had to go.

When they were in Australia, Draco told her that his worst memory of the War was Hermione's torture. Her screams would still haunt him and appear in his worst nightmares. He was so ashamed of not being able to stop it, of not being able to help her, of not being strong enough to save her. She knew he couldn't, it would be worthless. It would only get both of them in bigger problems and it would perhaps result in permanent damages to both of them, if not their death. Over those months they became friends, Draco had finally accepted what he originally had thought to be Hermione's pity as the truth. It wouldn't have worked.

So, when Hermione saw Draco after opening the doors to the "Forbidden Room" as they used to call it, she couldn't say she was surprised.

"Draco" she called.

He had no reaction; he probably didn't even hear her.

"Draco" she said, stronger know.

Once again, he had showed no evidence of noticing her presence.

She walked over him and hugged him as tightly as she could. "Draco" she whispered in his ear.

And that's when she felt it; tears. They stayed like that for a while. Draco crying over Hermione's black dress, while she softly drew small circles in his back, embracing him and trying to absorb his own pain.

She had slept in Malfoy Manor that night, just like Astoria and Daphne. She had stayed for Draco and Narcissa, but the Malfoy matriarch had been more receptive towards the Greengrass girls' help. So, Hermione focused on Draco. She stayed with him until he felt asleep. She was about to leave when she heard him whisper "Stay". And she did. He had nightmares all night, all connected to his father's preponderance in his life.

Hermione didn't ask, but he told her anyway. He remembered the first time he was punished with the Cruciatus Curse. The first time he had to order a House Elf to hurt itself. The first time he had casted an Unforgivable Curse. The first time he went with other Death Eaters and witnessed his first murder. The first time he saw someone he knew being killed. He saw himself taking the Dark Mark. He saw Dumbledore falling from the Astronomy Tower. He saw Hermione's torture.

The funeral took place in the next morning, in a specific wing of the Manor. Lucius would be buried next to all his ancestors. That's how he would have liked. That's how he would have wanted.

Almost all English Wizarding families were represented, from the most pure-blooded to some Muggle-born wizards and witches. There could be found flowers from families from all over the world, especially France, where the Malfoy family was almost as respected as it was in England.

The coffin was put in the front of the room. Its Brazilian Walnut wood contrasted hugely with the green and silver cloth that covered the bottom of it.

It was immediately followed by his most beloved ones. Narcissa wore a floor-length grey dress, coated with a black lace, which adorned her arms, one of which has held by their only son, who wore his finest black robes and carried his father's cane.

"We are here reunited to remember the life of Lucius Malfoy" the member of the Wizengamot, responsible for the ceremony, started.

Many charlatan speeches were made before Narcissa made her own.

"None of you knew my husband, apart from my son and me. And though we appreciate your presence here today, it will never pay back for the years of absence when we needed you the most. Lucius committed many mistakes in his life, but he always thought about what was best for his family, ancestors and descendants. That's more than most of you can say about yourselves"

Lots of surprising gasps were heard; the Malfoy manners would never allow this small yet provocative intervention of Narcissa. However they all knew that it held a huge truth underneath. Maybe it was the fact that it was so truthful that led to the following events.

Draco stood and ran out of the room. Blaise was beginning to do the same, when Hermione stopped him and followed the blond. Harry and Ron weren't yet convinced about Draco's allegiance, so they exchanged a worried look that Hermione quickly dismissed. This wasn't about them. Draco was just on the other side of the door, crying. It was the most heart-breaking thing Hermione had ever seen in her life. He was so desperate, so vulnerable. He didn't want to be his father, he wasn't even proud of him, but Lucius was his father after all.

Hermione hugged him and rested her forehead in his. She slowly started to kiss his tears. First really close to his eyes, then a few that were pending in the tip of his nose, others in his masculine prominent jaw, and others in his pale cheeks. She finally realised one of the last unkissed tears was right in the left corner of lips. Whether it was the vulnerability under his grey eyes or some hidden feeling, gradually, Hermione kissed that one as well, being surprised when she realised Draco was kissing her back.

It wasn't desperate as he was feeling. It was gentle and passionate, though it had some fierce determination behind it. In simpler words, it was the perfect kiss. The kiss they both needed. Their first kiss. Their only kiss.

oOoOo ~ End of Flashback ~ oOoOo

Though that was the only time they had ever kissed, Hermione had never forgotten it. How her delicate and fragile lips felt so enveloped in his. It wasn't however the only time they had slept together. (**AN**: It's sleeping in its real sense, as in sleep to get some rest)

Every single time either of them had had a nightmare, they would Floo or Apparate in the other's bedroom and cuddle together, teaching each other how to live with it, learning from each other how to move on, believing in their own strength.

However, when he left her, there was no more Draco's bedroom to Floo to. There was no more Draco's bed to sleep in. There was no more Draco to hold her, promising her that everything would be like, that he would never let her go, that he was there for her. He broke his promise.

When he first left her, whenever she woke up with nightmares, it always took her a long while to realise she had nowhere to turn to and she could never go back to sleep. She couldn't bring herself to truly wake from her nightmares, she would live in them.

But, as time has gone by, she got better and, day after day, she found the strength to go back to sleep, to calm herself down alone, to move on by herself.

She knew that if she accepted him, all this resistance she was able to create would go to waste and she would fall back in his welcoming arms to find her strength. However, she also knew that if he left her again, she wouldn't be strong enough to rebuild this defence that took her so long to generate. She couldn't.

The sun was already bright in the sky. As she had predicted she hadn't slept a bit in that night. She did, although, make her decision and so she decided to owl Draco.

_Dear Draco,_

_Please meet me at the Leaky Cauldron today for lunch. Is 12 o'clock alright for you?_

_Hermione_

After getting his answer telling her that it would work for him, she went to take a shower and get dressed. She picked a floral summer dress and a pair of turquoise blue sandals. All bought after Draco's wedding; she didn't want anything else to make a connection between them today.

At 11:55 am she Apparated to the restaurant and chose a table in a more private zone. Draco's return had been in the cover of most publications of that week – from The Daily Prophet to Witch Weekly.

At midday exactly, Draco appeared.

"Hello Hermione" he started.

"Hi, how are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm quite well, thank you. Though I think that small talk isn't what brought me here, now is it, Granger?"

She couldn't help but sigh and nod.

They both ordered roast beef and butterbeer. Curiously, that had been the food they ate in The Burrow when George took Draco over for the first time, almost three years ago.

"So, are you finally ready to let the cat out of the bag?" Draco asked.

Hermione opened her mouth but closed it again.

"Wow, Granger, what a great imitation of a fish!" He joked.

Hermione glared at him, which caused him to smirk even more.

"Oh, cut off the smirk, Drake" Hermione said, but immediately regretted. She had to get it done.

"Let's get it done. Are you a Gryffindor or what?"

"You told me that you can never cross the ocean unless you have the courage to lose sight of the shore".

She continued when he nodded. "Well, there is some stuff that I save in the back of my wardrobe. They are there, just in case one of these days I start to lose them. There might be a morning when I don't remember it as soon as I wake up. Or maybe an afternoon in which I temporarily forget about it. There might be a night when I even lose it." She stopped for a deep breath. She didn't look to Draco's face; she knew that, though many were only capable to see the indifference on his face, she had learned to read behind those grey eyes of him.

"When I start to feel like that, I open my wardrobe and remember it because whether I want it or not, I'll take it with me wherever I go. No matter how hard I want to hold myself in the painful remembrance of something I've lost, I still have to stay around. And the act of living itself is like the power of the sea in the sand: in the beginning it seems like it is absolutely powerless, not important; until you look down and you see how much the pain has eaten." She realised her eyes were already watery and she focused to control herself, she couldn't break there. So she continued.

"When you achieve that realisation, you have to stop the pain. You have to stop the sea. You have to stop the ocean."

"Hermione…" he started.

"Please Draco, let me finish. You asked me that once and I granted your wish. Please let me."

He nodded again. And she proceeded.

"Maybe I don't want to cross the ocean; can't I just stay in the shore, watching it come and go? Because that's what the ocean does, isn't it? It comes and goes."

Hermione knew she didn't have to explain what she meant by it, the look in Draco's face made sure he had understood it. Draco was Hermione's ocean. Tempting, beautifully perfect, but impossible to own; because the ocean comes and goes.

"I can't be hurt again. I can't go back to Hell again, not for a few days in Heaven with you. I can't. Maybe I'm not brave enough, because I'm definitely scared. I'm too afraid. We're both too lost. We're both too lonely. And I can't lose myself in your loneliness and I won't make you lose yourself in mine; not again."

She got up and moved closer to Draco and leant to kiss his cheek and whisper:

"To answer your question, no, I'm not so Gryffindor after all."

This time, she was the one who left.

_. _ . _ . _

AN: Hello!

Perfect song for the Flashback: I'll Stand by You by The Pretenders.

Perfect song for Hermione's speech and decision: What if?, by Coldplay.

This is my Christmas gift to you, a new chapter! The longest so far. Though I think you, Dramione fans, aren't very happy with its ending, are you? ;) Well, not all stories have happy endings. (This was even crueller than the chapter itself :p)

However, I can relate myself a lot with Hermione and I think this is probably how "we" would react in this situation. It's obvious that reason doesn't always bring the right solution to a problem, but I think this would be how she would, initially, see things.

I tried to write some descriptive text but that's my Achilles's heel so I completely understand if you haven't liked it.

Thank you for reading my story though!

Thank you so much to my latest reviewers: guii andanthrdumblond (whose constructive critiques have been hugely important).

And, last but not the least, thank you to all of those who set a Story Alert or picked it as a Favourite :)

R&R!

Love, R.

**P.S. MERRY CHRISTMAS! :)**


	11. Another Wedding

**Disclaimer**: All Harry Potter characters and settings belong to J.K Rowling.

**WELCOME TO "JUST BREATHE" – Chapter 11: Another Wedding**

**Summary**: Whilst they had faced all evil, all wrong and all prejudiced theories, they couldn't face themselves. Nobody said forgive and forget was easy. When you have nothing but thin air around all you have to do is just breathe. Draco x Hermione. Post-War. Challenge entry. R&R :)

_ . _ . _ . _

Challenge by **Violet Scarlet Lily** (previously **Lily. And. Alice**)

Pairing: Draco x Hermione (my choice) | Prompts: Air, Divorce | Song: Just Breathe, Pearl Jam

_Yes, I understand that every life must end, uh-huh_

_As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, uh-huh_

_Oh I'm a lucky man, to count on both hands the ones I love_

_Some folks just have one, yeah, others, they've got none_

_Stay with me..._

_Let's just breathe..._

_Practiced all my sins, never gonna let me win, uh-huh_

_Under everything, just another human being, uh-huh_

_I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world to make me bleed_

_Stay with me_

_You're all I see..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_As I come clean..._

_I wonder everyday, as I look upon your face, uh-huh_

_Everything you gave_

_And nothing you would save, oh no_

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Oh, did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_And I come clean, ah..._

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave_

_Hold me til I die_

_Meet you on the other side..._

oOoOo ~ oOoOo

**Last chapter**: She got up and moved closer to Draco and leant to kiss his cheek and whisper:

"To answer your question, no, I'm not so Gryffindor after all."

This time, she was the one who left.

* * *

><p>"So, how did it go?" Blaise asked, waiting for Draco in his living room.<p>

"How did you get in?" the blond scolded.

"I'll take it that it didn't go well then…"

"I'm so fucking tired of her, seriously. It almost seems like the fact that we have another chance scares her away" he yelled. "She's too afraid to get hurt again" he added in a girly voice. "Instead I'm the one who gets hurt. Guess what? This fucking time I'm not coming back."

"Drake, slow down, mate. You have to give her some time. Don't over-react" Blaise advised.

"I don't give a fuck if you think I'm over-reacting" Draco interrupted. "I can't fucking tell you what she did to piss me off because it's not one thing. I'm just tired of her bullshit and how she always fucks me over. She's being so fucking self-centred" he shouted.

"Draco, calm the fuck down. It's Hermione we're talking about. She can be the most stubborn hard-headed person ever but she's not self-centred. You love her, and she loves you. She never stopped loving you for a second. Sometimes you have to take the first step in faith, even without seeing the whole staircase; just taking the first step. And be patient. She'll eventually see it. You know she will. Trust her"

"Breaking news, Blaise, people destroy your trust. They always let you down. Then they leave. Fuck it, she knew I had no choice; she knew I loved her. I guess you can never completely know anyone, no matter how well you think you do. There will always be parts of their lives they leave out. There will always be some truth about them you don't ever get to know. Or maybe one day you'll find out their truth. And you'll wish you never had. Just once, I wish I could know what it feels like to trust someone completely and not have them disappointing me. I wish she would trust me and she wouldn't disappoint me"

"Nobody said it was easy. If you want the rainbow, you have to put up with the rain."

"A fucking rainbow? Is that seriously the best you can do, Blaise?" Draco joked. He wanted to change the subject. He had his mind set; he came back for her, she doesn't want him, he'll go away.

"Shove it. I came here to deliver you this actually" he said, giving him an envelope.

_Blaise Zabini and Ginevra Molly Weasley request the honour of your presence as we join hands in the Celebration of their Matrimony on Saturday, June 30, 2001, at 3:00 pm, in the Zabini Mansion, in London._

"And I also wanted you to ask you to be my best man. If you really are leaving, please stay until the wedding. I know it comes with such a short notice but"

"Yes. Of course mate! Of course" Draco said. Ginny and Blaise were perfect, of course he would go. Though Draco had never actually said it, Ginny had grown to be like a sister to him; they would practice Quidditch together, they would tease Ron for endless times together; they would have deep talks about life after having childish moments both of them should ashamed of; he would protect her against everything.

oOoOo ~ Flashback ~ oOoOo

"Ginny Weasley has the Quaffle and she's about to score… What did just happen there?" the commenter of the Holyhead Harpies game said.

Ginny was falling at dangerous speeds and though some gasps were heard, most of the crowd just closed their eyes. Hermione was shouting, running towards the pitch and so did Draco. Not because Hermione was doing it, or because he wanted to take a better look, or because people would change their opinions about him. No, he did it because he knew magic was only allowed for people inside the field and now only magic could save Ginny; only magic could save his friend; only magic could save his sister. And though Hermione wasn't slow, he was faster and he jumped into the pitch just in time to cast a spell to prevent her from hitting the ground. While he was running closer to Ginny, Hermione managed to catch him and together they helped Ginny up, earning them tight hugs from all members of the Harpies.

oOoOo ~ End of Flashback ~ oOoOo

And Blaise, well, Blaise had been his best friend, his confident for more than 10 years. That's it. There are some things that you cannot put in words. Draco's friendship with Blaise was one of those. There isn't a specific memory that can explain how it all began, how it all developed. Overall, it was his presence in all those years; it was his loyalty, trustworthiness and respect that had earned him the title of best friend.

Meanwhile, Hermione met Ginny in The Burrow, receiving the same update.

"Ginny! I'm so happy for you" Hermione exclaimed. She was truly glad about this news; she adored Blaise and Ginny as a couple since she found out about them.

Blaise had been there for her for such a long time and, though he probably didn't even realise it, he helped her going through Draco's absence. Maybe it was their Slytherin's personality but their resemblance has comforted her more than all words that all her friends had told them. The way he called her Granger when she was being boring; the way he would call her insufferable know-it-all when she would be a pain in the ass about work or something else; the way he would call Gryffindor when she would tease his lack of courage; it reminded her too much of Draco, which, though it made it harder to sleep at night, also made it easier to go through the day.

And Ginny, who had been her best friend since she first went to Hogwarts.

Hermione was in her Fifth Year when Ginny told her something she had never forgotten because it was an undeniable truth: "It's hard to find a friend who's cute, loving, generous, sexy, caring and smart. My advice to you is: Don't lose me."

And Hermione didn't. She never, for a second let go of her best friend, who had been there while she fell in love and mostly when she fell out of love.

oOoOo ~ Flashback ~ oOoOo

"Did she finally fall asleep?" Blaise asked. It had been exactly a year since Draco's wedding and Ginny decided to take her in a girls' day out, followed by a sleepover in The Burrow.

"Yes" she said. Obviously, she didn't know Hermione couldn't fall asleep that easily, so she had no idea Hermione was listening in Ginny's bedroom with George's newest version of his Extendable Ears.

"How was she? Draco didn't even open the Floo network."

"While Lav was with us, she was able to control herself. But when she left… Her voice was shaking and her body was weak. Her bones were shattering and she could barely stand. She did all that she could to stand up straight; to pretend that she had the slightest bit of confidence, but I just knew there was nothing there. She had always been everything and today she was just almost nothing; like a pile of dust that blew away with the wind."

"Ginny, I never want that to happen to us."

"It won't. I'm not selfless as Hermione. I'd never let you go like she did to Drake. I almost wished I could hate the damn Ferret for this, but it isn't his fault, and, though he's still a prick, he became such a close friend to me. I miss him."

"I know" he said.

After hearing a chair moving, she realised Blaise was probably hugging Ginny and dropped the device and went back to bed.

oOoOo ~ End of Flashback ~ oOoOo

"Ginny, thank you so much, really. It means so much to know that you still want me to be your maid of honour, after all I've put you through." Hermione said.

"Nonsense, that's what friends are for. So, no more escaping, how did the lunch go?"

"It went like it had to go. I know it's hard for you to understand but let me put it this way; some say they love the rain, but when it rains, they use an umbrella; some say they love the sun, but when the sun shines they search for shade; some say they love the wind, but when it's windy, they close their windows. That's why I am scared when someone says "I love you" That's why I'm scared when he says that he does."

"How did he react?" the ginger girl asked.

"He just sat there and listened. I left as soon as I told him what I had to, but, for all the time we were there, we just sat and listened."

"Sometimes I can't help but wonder if he would still be picked as a Slytherin nowadays; he turned out to be so brave" Ginny stated.

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned.

"Courage is what it takes to stand up and speak but courage is also what it takes to sit down and listen, isn't it? You once said that to me, during your Sixth Year, I believe. Yes, that's when Ron was grossly infatuated with Lavender." She said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Perhaps. I should get going. Again, I'm so happy about the wedding news! Congratulations, Ginny. You deserve this!" Hermione said, honestly, even though she mostly wanted to change the subject.

After a few more Congratulations/Thank You hugs, Hermione finally left.

Since she would have a tough day at work in the following day, she had a quick dinner, and went directly to bed.

She was trying to sleep, but the voices in her head were too loud and she was remembering all these things that she has done. So she turned to her side and faced the wall, and breathed slowly.

Insomnia was a kind of torture for Hermione. Because while the world was fast asleep, she was all alone, her mind buzzing with every random thought in the universe. And somehow the thoughts reached a standstill, and her mind went blank.

She closed her eyes, opened them, closed them once more. She saw his face then, Draco's face; when she left him. That's when she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep.

She suddenly became more aware of the silence. That's probably why most people are insomniacs; the voices won't go away, the memories keep coming back and people haunt them in the darkness of the night. And it's during this moment that she realised how alone, or worse, lonely she was.

She turned the lights on, sat on the edge of her bed and cried. Just a little bit, just to make it easier to breathe. She turned the lights off and tried to sleep again; his face.

She walked outside, and lied down in her porch looking for Draco, the constellation. How bright, how detailed, how unique. This was going to be another long night.

_. _ . _ . _

AN: Hello!

For the first time, I don't have much to say. This was a boring chapter, but I really wanted to introduce to this major event: Ginny's and Blaise's wedding.

Thank you for reading my story!

Thank you so much to my latest reviewers: guii, anthrdumblond and ArryPotterFiction!

Thanks to all of those who set a Story Alert or as a Favourite! :)

Feedback appreciated!

Love, R.


	12. Let's Rock this Party

**Disclaimer**: All Harry Potter characters and settings belong to J.K Rowling.

**WELCOME TO "JUST BREATHE" – Chapter 12: Let's Rock this Party**

**Summary**: Whilst they had faced all evil, all wrong and all prejudiced theories, they couldn't face themselves. Nobody said forgive and forget was easy. When you have nothing but thin air around all you have to do is just breathe. Draco x Hermione. Post-War. Challenge entry. R&R :)

_ . _ . _ . _

Challenge by **Violet Scarlet Lily** (previously **Lily. And. Alice**)

Pairing: Draco x Hermione (my choice) | Prompts: Air, Divorce | Song: Just Breathe, Pearl Jam

_Yes, I understand that every life must end, uh-huh_

_As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, uh-huh_

_Oh I'm a lucky man, to count on both hands the ones I love_

_Some folks just have one, yeah, others, they've got none_

_Stay with me..._

_Let's just breathe..._

_Practiced all my sins, never gonna let me win, uh-huh_

_Under everything, just another human being, uh-huh_

_I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world to make me bleed_

_Stay with me_

_You're all I see..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_As I come clean..._

_I wonder everyday, as I look upon your face, uh-huh_

_Everything you gave_

_And nothing you would save, oh no_

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Oh, did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_And I come clean, ah..._

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave_

_Hold me til I die_

_Meet you on the other side..._

oOoOo ~ oOoOo

**Last chapter**: She walked outside, and lied down in her porch looking for Draco, the constellation. How bright, how detailed, how unique. This was going to be another long night.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt a warm breeze going through her body. How did she end up in her porch? She couldn't remember how, she couldn't remember why she was lying there in the morning because all she knew was that she couldn't stand the pain and she couldn't make it go away. No, she couldn't take the pain.<p>

It was worse than the pain she had fought in the last months. It reminded her too much of the heartbreak she was feeling when he first left her. She couldn't help but wondering if he had felt this badly, this intensely, this hurtful when he abandoned her. She couldn't take this pain.

And, unfortunately, it didn't get any easier for the following month. So, it was no wonder that Hermione was struggling very hard to re-meet the source of his pain in Blaise's and Ginny's rehearsal dinner, one week before the wedding.

She woke up, in her porch. After 6 weeks of falling asleep only after searching for the shiny Draco, she was getting used to the hot wind of June in the morning.

She took a shower, packed her dress and Apparated in Ginny's room.

"Hermione, just in time" she heard Ginny yell before she had even recovered from the sickness of Apparition.

"Let's get your hair done" the ginger girl said happily.

"Shouldn't yours be more important?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it is but yours take much longer to get tamed. It never loses its bushiness easily; no offense"

"None taken" Hermione grinned.

Three hours later both girls were sitting for lunch with Molly, Arthur, Ron and Harry, in the garden. George and Astoria had gone help Blaise to get ready, even though Ginny suspected her brother was setting up a bachelor's party and Astoria hasn't met Hermione since her return.

"Well, I have to say it, Ginny, you have made it. Hermione's hair doesn't look like a Bonsai"

"Hahaha, so very funny Ronald" Hermione replied, with a fake anger face.

Ron and Ginny went back inside The Burrow to help Mr and Mrs Weasley with the dishes, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"So, how have you been? And don't bother lying." Harry asked.

"I'm fine, Harry, really. There's no need to worry about me" Hermione told him, with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Hermione, I know you for more than half of our lives; you've always been here for me but I have to tell you, you are clearly underestimating my abilities to read you"

Hermione merely shut her eyes. She knew if she had them opened he would see all vulnerability coming through.

"Look, Dumbledore once stated, when we were on our Fourth Year, I think, that numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it" Harry told her.

"Harry, I get it, but I am moving on." Hermione insisted.

"You smile but you aren't really happy; you ask but you don't really want to know; you talk but you aren't actually saying anything; you laugh but you don't even find it funny; you get up but you're not actually awake; you sleep but you clearly aren't resting; you're alive but you're not really living, are you?"

Hermione's silence spoke volumes.

"Give it another try" Harry whispered while heading back inside to see if the Weasleys needed any help.

A few minutes later, Hermione went inside as well, and after some chatting, she and Ginny went back to the latter's bedroom to finish their preparations.

At 6 o'clock they were finally ready. Ginny was wearing a beige strapless gown, accessorized with a golden necklace and a toning make-up, while Hermione chose an A-line halter knee-length purple dress, matched perfectly with a silver make-up and jewellery.

"Awww, my baby girl" Molly yelled when they both came down.

"Mother, today is just a rehearsal, don't cry yet" Ginny said, while rolling her eyes. Deep down, however, she felt her heart warm, knowing her mother was so happy about her and so acceptive towards Blaise.

"Well, you do look beautiful, Ginny" Harry said and Ron and Arthur nodded in agreement.

Though they Ginny and Harry had split their ways, somehow it didn't ruin a bit of their friendship and Harry knew how much Blaise loved his ex and how she loved the Slytherin. "Another Godric's Deserter" he mumbled to Ron, earning him a friendly slap by the Mrs Zabini to-be.

"Let's go, shall we?" Mr Weasley said approaching the fireplace.

And one by one they all headed to Zabini Manor, leaving behind Ginny and Hermione. Though they had spent most of the morning and the whole afternoon alone, only then they felt like it was just the two of them.

"You go first, Ginny" Hermione said, trying to avoid the awkward silence that had been established; clearly the ginger wanted to say something.

"Look, Hermione, in my opinion, hard times are like one of those Muggle washing machines you have. You have twists, turns and knocks, but you come out of it cleaner, brighter and better. You're none of that yet, but you can be. And we both know what it takes to open the door of that thing. Careful though; if you take too long, the door may get immovable" When Hermione didn't respond, Ginny concluded, when heading to the fireplace "That's all I'm saying".

Hermione took a few deep breaths, stepped into the fireplace and Floo'ed herself to Zabini Manor, knowing who'd be there.

Thanks to the great weather, Mrs Zabini decided to set up a tent outside in the garden and, though the walls were covered with silver, the decorations were golden, and most of the guests immediately recognized it as a joke due to Hogwarts' houses the bride and the groom belonged to.

As Ginny's maid of honour, she would have to sit in her table which meant, sitting with Blaise's best man. Obviously, it came with no surprise to her that Draco was fulfilling the position.

After greeting some old friends, Hermione finally saw him, leaning against one of the doorframes of the tent, with a firewhiskey in his hand. When his eyes met her, he merely smirked and nodded. Hermione nodded as well, and immediately turned away, causing his smirk to get even wider, though she never got to realise that much because she was hugged by no other than Astoria Greengrass.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I'm so sorry" she kept saying while hugging the maid of honour.

"It is perfectly fine, Stori, really. I never blamed you, how could I? I really don't understand why you even felt the need to apologise, seriously" Hermione told her, hugging her back. Astoria had been, since she first met her, an incredibly good surprise. Easy-going, funny, caring and loyal, she soon became one of Hermione's closest friends. Her return was most definitely a great thing and the Gryffindor was willing to try again with this particular Slytherin.

She suddenly realised how incoherent she was being, forgiving one of the parts only. However, she knew she wasn't ready; she couldn't bear the pain of him leaving again. Her friends words kept dwelling on her mind though: "Give it another try" Harry had said; Ginny the same. "When Ron tells me this, I'll think about it" she thought, knowing perfectly well Ron would only tell her to get back with Draco after Hell froze over.

"Hermione, Ginny is a lesbian" Astoria stated.

"Wait, what? WHAT?" Hermione shouted.

"You guys seriously need to start paying me more attention. Though I cannot say I'm not having fun playing these pranks on you and Drake" she said, though her voice went to something much closer to a whisper when she mentioned her ex-husband.

Pretending his remark didn't affect her, Hermione lightly laughed "For a moment there, you actually scarred me"

"Well, George told me he wanted me to go meet him by the lake. Have you seen it? It looks astonishing. The water is so clean and it is covered by beautiful golden petals of tulips, I really don't know how Mrs Zabini managed to colour them like that, but, Merlin, it is one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen, it is really"

"Astoria, go!" Hermione told her, with a big smile on her face. She had an idea of what George was setting up. Another one moving on; another one forgiving and forgetting.

And with one final hug, Astoria left the tent. Hermione started to go around the people, and couldn't help but lay her eyes on Draco again. There he was, still leaning against the doorframe, with a dark grey suit that matched perfectly with his stormy grey eyes that had captured Hermione's attention so often. She was so mesmerized by the sight, that didn't even realise that he was looking at her as well.

Draco couldn't take his eyes off her either; her purplish violet dress was in perfect harmony with her now straight brown hair, in which colour he found such a resemblance with her honey eyes, so merciful and welcoming. That's when he realised she was staring back. He smirked; she didn't even notice him checking her out too. When she finally did, he mouthed "Like what you see?"

Hermione blushed immediately; she thought she had been discreet. She mouthed "Cut off the smirk, Malfoy", which caused both of them to actually smile at each other. There was such a familiarity between them, such easiness. It felt good. It felt right.

"Hermione, Ginny is looking for you" Luna suddenly said.

"Hey, Luna, I didn't see you there. You look gorgeous" Hermione lied. Luna picked a yellow floral dress that was at least two numbers above her own size, looking way to baggy to flatter her. Poor Theo, though he picked some black regular robes, Luna ordered him to use a yellow shirt underneath them. Let's just say that not even Hufflepuffs would want to be seen like that.

Hermione finally found Ginny and Blaise next to their own table, both with a very compromising smile/smirk on her face.

"What have you done?" Hermione hissed.

"Nothing, we just wanted to let you know that it's time to get the dinner started" Ginny quickly answered.

Hermione mumbled something like "And Salazar was Godric's best friend" but took her seat. A couple of minutes later, everyone except Draco, Astoria, Harry and the Weasleys, who were nowhere to be seen, had taken her example. Draco was the first to show up, and smirking across the room, he sat at Blaise's right. Later, the Weasleys except George showed up and sat in their own table, next to Harry, on the table next to Ginny's left side, closer to Hermione. And finally, George and Astoria got back inside the tent with such a wide smile, on their swollen lips, that was almost more enthusiastic than the one adorning the future Zabini couple's faces.

"Someone knows how to seize the lost time" Draco commented, never taking his eyes from Hermione.

"Oh, the privileges of an untroubled past" she snapped back. "I can't fall again" she kept thinking to herself. That shared smile had already been too much.

Feeling the tension between the maid of honour and the best man, Blaise decided to start doing some small talk with Hermione while Ginny was speaking with Draco about France, where she and Blaise would go during their honeymoon. Obviously the conversations mixed and during dinner, though there was still some stiffness, Hermione and Draco were able to actually speak with each other.

Right before the desserts, George grabbed Hermione's hand and stood her up and crushed her with a bone-breaking hug. "She said yes!" he yelled at her ear. While massaging her ear, Hermione laughed and told him that everyone in the tent was already deciding what to wear on the next Weasley wedding. "Yes, Gee, you have never been the low-profile one, now have you?" Hermione joked when he asked if they had been that explicit.

Astoria came next and Hermione knew the words that she also wanted to tell her. "Give it a try". Somehow those words kept invading her mind that day.

Soon, it was time for some small speeches from the couple of the day. Blaise went first.

"Once I've heard someone saying that people are like stained glass windows. They sparkle and shine when the sun is out, but when the darkness sets, their true beauty is revealed only if there is light from within. That was one of the things that the War taught us; to chase after the light, your light. I did for mine, because Ginevra Weasley, you are my light. You used to be everything I despised, I couldn't hate you more that I did, back in Hogwarts; in fact I think, apart from your maid of honour and my best man, no one has ever despised anything so badly. But hey, look at these two, no jinxes, hexes or curses yet tonight. Aren't you proud?" he asked, earning some laughter from the crowd, an embarrassing look from Hermione and a glare from Draco.

"Well, but then you came along and you changed my life; my perspectives, my beliefs, my everything. And when my mind told me to give up, hope whispered one more time. I had one more chance to make it right, to make it good, and to make it real. And that's what we'll celebrate next week, my love. One more time, one more chance" he said inclining to kiss Ginny. Needless, the room was full of whistles in no time.

Ginny stood up and slapped the back of Blaise's head. "Thanks a lot, whatever I say now will suck compared to that wonderful speech", she stated, leaning down to kiss him again.

"Indeed, we came from a tough past. I'm not going to lie, I had never expected to be in this situation, and I seriously don't know how we managed to move on from everything that separated us in the past but we did. And I'm so glad for that. So glad" she told their guests, with her voice already shaking.

She continued though "The way I see it, all those hard times only made us stronger; all our mistakes only made us wiser; all our sad times, and Merlin knows we've had them, only made us happier now; all our confusions only made us smarter; all our moments of worrying only made us more thankful on the relaxing ones; all the danger we've been through, only made us braver" she paused one more time, looking to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Not even after all those years she had forgotten the constant worrying that they had put her through, even though she couldn't help but look up at their bravery.

"All the waiting only made us more patient; all the deceptions and disappointments only made us more hopeful about the future; all our dreams, only made us more expectant about the reality; all the troubled people that came into our life, only made us love more." This time, her eyes lingered Hermione and Draco.

"Everything that people told us to be impossible, only made us want to prove it possible. And we did, honey, we definitely did" she said looking to her future husband. "Happy are those who dream dreams and are ready to pay the price to make them come true. I'm so glad we are happy, Blaise" she said, finally breaking and crying. Just like almost every other female in the room.

A few moments later, Blaise and Ginny headed to the dance floor to open the hostilities and a waltz began for the two of them. The look in their eyes, the way they touched, the way they moved with each other could only be called love.

After their dance, Lee Jordan's voice was heard "And we have a special request from our bride and her groom. Ginny, is this right?" Lee asked, his voice clearly awe-struck by whatever they had inquired him with. When Ginny nodded, Lee read the paper he was holding "Hmmm. Apparently they request a dance between his best man and her maid of honour."

Silence.

Hermione looked at Draco and, surprising every one, stood up and moved closer to him. Though he wasn't expecting her to do it, he quickly got up and grabbed hesitantly her arm, just in time to hear her say "Afraid of never letting me go, Ferret?"

When he embraced her to start their own waltz, he looked right in her eyes and told her "Definitely, Granger". Though Hermione tried to fight it, she did blush and she couldn't help but smile. His forwardness had always been a soft spot on her and he knew it.

Hermione knew she shouldn't but she felt herself start to accommodate in his arms; it felt so perfect; she didn't feel like another one, she never felt swallowed in the sea when she was with Draco. He had always opened her eyes about where she belonged in her world; and, no matter how hard she tried to deny it, she already knew she belonged in his arms.

Draco was thinking about how perfect she was for him. No, she wasn't perfect, she was a pain in the ass, always over-analysing everything and being an insufferable know-it-all, but she was perfect to him. She looked beyond everything, when she was one of the few who could have chosen not to. She forgave him when not even he could. She was perfect for him.

Those who weren't aware of their previous connections were enthralled by the attraction that was shouting in their twists and turns, while those who did know about their past were impressed by the undeniable chemistry that still laid between them.

"So, do you prefer to hex Ginny or Blaise after this?" Draco asked her, after spinning her. Against her own will, she laughed. "I guess I'll take Blaise, Ginny is already expecting me" she joked.

"Wow, how Slytherin of you" Draco whispered and smiled.

"Not in a million years" she said and went for another spin.

The song was already in fade out and both of them they would split again in no time.

"Look, Hermione, I'm leaving after the wedding. I think explanations are unnecessary, right?"

"Yes, and Blaise had told me that already. Forget me and please be happy! Your words fit again" she said with a wink smile, which didn't really get to her eyes. And she left to go after Blaise.

Though Draco should go after Ginny, he went after another Weasley.

"Ron" he hissed when he finally found him.

"Malfoy, how are you doing?"

"You never told her about the spell on my letter, did you?"

"No, I thought it would be harder for her, she was already so broken." Draco was seeing red, he had asked one thing, and one thing only from Weasel. But what left him even more surprised was what he was about to hear.

"I just thought now that you're back you'd fix her but you're still a coward, aren't you Malfoy? I heard you're running away just because she told you she didn't want you back, just because she left you in that lunch."

"Shut up, you know nothing. Where did you even heard about that?" Draco rustled.

"I don't like you, Malfoy, but I love Hermione, so get this straight. When a girl leaves, you don't let her walk away. You run the fuck after her and tell her all the reasons you love her, and you have to mean every word of it. Basically you throw your heart out on the concrete, not knowing what will happen to it, but you do it anyway. You have to. You fight for her. Don't let her go. Because once she walks out on you, there'll be nothing more you can do. And let me tell you Ferret, you are going to regret it, trust me."

Meanwhile, Blaise was caught by Hermione who dragged him to a bench near the lake in his mansion.

"BLAISE ZABINI, WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING TO SET THIS ON ME?" she shouted.

"Hermione, it's" he started.

"Shut up! It was a rhetorical question; I know very well what you and Ginny were thinking about. You should have known better, Blaise. You know how damaged I was when he left me"

"And you still are, because you're a stubborn hard-headed insufferable know-it-all who doesn't know it all!" he yelled at her.

He calmed himself down before he continued "Hermione, he's back for you; he loves you, you love him, don't even try to deny it" he quickly said when she was starting to say something.

"And I honestly don't know why you aren't willing to give it another shot. What's the worst that can happen? You're already in Hell as it, Hermione. You're missing this chance to be happy. You're leaving it. Scratch that, I don't even think you're leaving. I believe you're running. But I just can't figure out if you are running towards something you want or you're just running away from something you're afraid of losing before even having it?"

Hermione sat in the bench next to him and he enveloped her in a brotherly hug.

"When you first took me to The Burrow, do you remember what you told me?" he nicely asked.

Hermione shook her head; it had been so many years ago.

"You told me what one of those Muggle Prime Ministers once said. When you're going through Hell, keep going."

_. _ . _ . _

AN: Hello!

I'm so sorry for taking so long but it has been a few tough days. I don't deal very well with death of people around me and two funerals on Christmas time it's too much for me to handle. So real life got in the way, but here it is now.

Much more Dramione, which I think will please you :) It pleased me at least. And it's a HUGE chapter.

The final quote (When you're going through Hell, keep going) it's from Winston Churchill and it was a really important motto for me last year so I thought I should put it somewhere on this New Year.

I'm quite proud of this chapter, to be frank, and I truly hope you have enjoyed it. Unfortunately I must tell you this is almost coming to an end. Maybe 2 or 3 more chapters, I'm not sure yet.

Thank you for reading my story, for reviewing (guii, anthrdumblond and ArryPotterFiction) and for setting an Alert on this Story or even choosing it as a Favourite.

As always, R&R.

Love, R.

**P.S. HAPPY 2012!**

**My New Year Resolution - Try more, fail more, learn more, care more, think more, act more, say more, share more, give more, be more, love more!**

P.S.2 – Some links you may be interested in:

Ginny's dress: 4 (dot) bp (dot) blogspot (dot) com (sidebar) _fZQIPVWZaZM (sidebar) TTT-iqgEgeI (sidebar) AAAAAAAABuo (sidebar) EKm96mX1OfE (sidebar) s1600 (sidebar) diannajmendel (dot) jpg

Hermione's dress: weddinggownswarehouse (dot) com (sidebar) images (sidebar) Neckline_20100330 (sidebar) Halter (sidebar) 130 (sidebar) Halter%20Cocktail%20Dresses_2010119_Dresses (dot) jpg


	13. Magical Letters

**Disclaimer**: All Harry Potter characters and settings belong to J.K Rowling.

**WELCOME TO "JUST BREATHE" – Chapter 13: Magical Letters**

**Summary**: Whilst they had faced all evil, all wrong and all prejudiced theories, they couldn't face themselves. Nobody said forgive and forget was easy. When you have nothing but thin air around all you have to do is just breathe. Draco x Hermione. Post-War. Challenge entry. R&R :)

_ . _ . _ . _

Challenge by **Violet Scarlet Lily** (previously **Lily. And. Alice**)

Pairing: Draco x Hermione (my choice) | Prompts: Air, Divorce | Song: Just Breathe, Pearl Jam

_Yes, I understand that every life must end, uh-huh_

_As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, uh-huh_

_Oh I'm a lucky man, to count on both hands the ones I love_

_Some folks just have one, yeah, others, they've got none_

_Stay with me..._

_Let's just breathe..._

_Practiced all my sins, never gonna let me win, uh-huh_

_Under everything, just another human being, uh-huh_

_I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world to make me bleed_

_Stay with me_

_You're all I see..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_As I come clean..._

_I wonder everyday, as I look upon your face, uh-huh_

_Everything you gave_

_And nothing you would save, oh no_

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Oh, did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_And I come clean, ah..._

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave_

_Hold me til I die_

_Meet you on the other side..._

oOoOo ~ oOoOo

**Last chapter**: "You told me what one of those Muggle Prime Ministers once said. When you're going through Hell, keep going."

* * *

><p>"Hermione, Hermione, where are you?" a voice kept yelling. It was too soon, where was the warm breeze of all mornings, the sunshine in her face. It was too soon for her to wake up.<p>

But the voice didn't silence.

"Hermione Granger, where are you?"

Slowly and hesitantly, Hermione opened her eyes, trying to determine where the voice came from and to whom did it belong.

"HERMIO…"

"Outside, Ginny" she finally said, when she realised who had been searching for her.

"Why are you outside? Doesn't matter, we have to go! Wedding day, remember? If I'm late to my own wedding, I'll painfully kill you Hermione" she threatened, and for a second there Hermione actually considered Ginny's seriousness.

"Going, going" the maid of honour said while standing up. Though it the sun wasn't shining yet, Draco wasn't anywhere to be seen either. It was probably around 6am.

Heading back inside, she found Ginny with her dress in her hand and the Floo powder in the other.

"Let's get going, you'll shower in The Burrow" Ginny stated before disappearing in green flames.

Yawning one last time, Hermione Floo'ed to her second home, without even changing her pyjamas.

And just like in the previous week, Hermione and Ginny locked themselves in the red-headed girl's bedroom, for the last time. Ginny would move into Zabini Manor right after their honeymoon in France.

Though they tried to pretend it was just another dress-up situation, they were both too emotional; it was such a special day for Ginny and Hermione couldn't help but to feel overwhelmed with such an event.

Hermione couldn't even bring herself to stay mad with this couple over their little prank on the rehearsal dinner; though it had brought her so many doubts about her own choice, and had caused her even more trouble sleeping, or trying to at least, she had felt so safe, comfortable and right in Draco's arms. And somehow, Ginny knew that and Hermione didn't even bother denying it.

Hours passed, and at 9:30am both girls were outside, ready to Apparate in the future lair of the Weasleys girl.

Soon joined by the bride's family and Harry Potter, soon the ambience became too emotional. The youngest, the littlest, the smallest was becoming a big girl, for good. That's when Hermione and Harry decided they would excuse themselves. George soon left, immediately Disapparating to Astoria's apartment, to escort her. Soon, Ron came out and, without speaking a word, he asked Harry to leave, leaving him alone with Hermione. He knew he didn't have much time, Lavender was already expecting him in their place, but his discussion with Draco in the previous week had brought back memories of their past.

"Hermione, there is something that I should have told you a long time ago. I made a promise and I didn't keep it. Maybe I was holding grudges, maybe I still felt some hatred, I don't know why I didn't keep my promise, when I should have and…"

"Ron, you're babbling. What is going on?" Hermione asked him.

"Fine. I'm going straight to the point then. Do you still have the goodbye letter Malfoy sent you when he married Stori?" he questioned.

Hermione nodded. Of course she kept it; it had pained her how short it had been, but she knew it would have been harder for Draco to put in words whatever he was feeling. In fact, if he was feeling the way she had been in the past month, she doubted even herself could have wrote up any words to explain how hard it was.

"Well, he made me promise that I'd tell you how to actually read it when you were ready for it."  
>"What? What do you mean?"<p>

"There's a spell, it will reveal the real letter. There was so much more he wanted to tell you but he needed to be sure you were already ready for it, that it wouldn't break you. But you were already so broken. And I'm so sorry for not telling you Hermione. Please forgive me"

"What's the spell?" Hermione hissed.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry" Ron apologised again.

"Out of all the things you've ever done, Ronald, this is by far the worst. What is the spell?" she yelled.

"Syawla Evol. Love always read backwards. I'm sorry. Only now I realised how much it hurts to have to let go, forever, of the only one you have ever truly loved. I'm sorry Hermione."

Before she could absorb his words, Ron was already gone.

She went back inside to grab her stuff and the emotional sight that she faced made all her anger disappear.

Molly and Arthur Weasley were hugging a tearful Ginny as if their lives depended on that, holding her for the last time as Ginevra Weasley.

Going unnoticed due to the sensitive environment of that dining room where she had spent so many good memories, Hermione Dissaparated to her own place to immediately try this new spell she had just found. She knew she would have around 10 minutes to Apparate into Zabini Manor, in the specific "Bride's Room" Mrs Zabini had presented them to.

It took her less than 30 seconds to grab the letter, she knew exactly where to find it; inside the pillow he normally slept with when he would Floo over because of his own nightmares.

She opened it and re-read the lines she had learned to know by heart.

_Hermione_

_I should have told you this at the wedding too. It's for the best, for all of us. Please, forgive me. Scratch that, I'm not apologising because I truly see this as the best option, especially for you._

_I'm leaving and I'm not coming back again._

_Forget me and please be happy!_

_Love always,_

_Draco_

She decided she couldn't do it in the bedroom, so she dislocated to the only place where she could actually breathe in her own house; her porch.

The wind was a bit stronger than usual, but luckily Ginny's charms on her hair wouldn't let it get ruined.

After hesitating, she pointed her wand into the parchment and quietly whispered the charm.

"Syawla Evol"

The thing about magic is that it never failed to surprise; after more than 10 years practising it, this spell had found another way to astound her.

The letters started moving on their own, always maintaining Draco's neat handwriting, and multiplying themselves. Somehow they arranged themselves to look as a heart which kept growing and growing as the letters multiplied, as the words increased, as the lines augmented. And they finally went back to a letter appearance and Hermione was already struggling against the tears that were threatening her.

_Dear Hermione_

_It still feels awkward to call you that; you are Granger, the insufferable know-it-all. It makes me feel so much more exclusive being the only one that calls you that. And it makes me feel so much more special knowing that you know that I use it with no malice and no second intentions underneath it like I used to so long ago. There are no words to describe the gratitude I feel towards your forgiveness; you gave me not only your love, but also your family, your friends, who all welcome me into their own families and proved me wrong about so many things. But no, you're not Hermione for me as you are for them; you are Granger, the girl who defended me when no one else did. _

_So, from the beginning,_

_Dear Granger_

_Okay, now that feels just stupid. Scratch that too._

_Darling,_

_When you read this, I'll be gone but I want you to know how sorry I am. I know in the first version of this letter I said I wasn't sorry for leaving and I'm not, but I am sorry that I had to._

_Merlin knows it wasn't your fault; you made this Hell of life a lot easier to live. I'm sorry that I am not as strong as you are, that I couldn't say no, that I didn't tell her no._

_I'm sorry for breaking the promise I made to you; to always be there to help you for as long as you want me to._

_Wherever I'll walk now, please know that you will always be on my mind, whether in Heaven or Hell, the thoughts of you will be my company. Every moment I shared with you brought me back, taught me so much, gave me so much. It came with no surprise to me that I hopelessly fell in love with you. You were the greatest friend, the closest confident, the toughest critic and the kindest lover._

_I know I told you to forget me but please don't. __Oh Granger, you're such a one-of-a-kind girl. How could I ask you to forget me when I know I won't be able to forget you. I'm still a Slytherin; I'm not generous and altruistic as you Gryffindorks. Looking back, all I can find are unforgettable moments, that made my heart warm and that overwhelmed me with joy, happiness and hope. __ Instead of forgetting me, just keep me tucked somewhere in your heart and remember me, my know-it-all, for I will love you until the end._

_Yours,_

_Draco Malfoy_

"I love you too. Even if my heart is broken, you were always the best mistake I ever made." Hermione whispered to his letter.

_. _ . _ . _

AN: Hello!

I ABSOLUTELY SUCK! It's been such a long time since I last uploaded, but I swear I'll try to be faster for the next one. Only three more chapters. Actually, the next one is almost done because I was going to put it together with this one (hence all this time with no updating) but it was getting too big and I felt like I needed a break here. But hey, I'll write an epilogue after it!

I know after all this time waiting this chapter kind of sucks, but next one will have much more Dramione interaction, will have a song and will have a change of heart from one of our favourite characters.

So, yeah, this is it. I hope you enjoyed it! And once again, I'm so sorry for the time it took me to post this chapter!

Thank you reviewers (guii, anthrdumblond and ArryPotterFiction), readers and everyone else! :)

R&R.

Love, R.


	14. Those Muggle Films

**Disclaimer**: All Harry Potter characters and settings belong to J.K Rowling.

**WELCOME TO "JUST BREATHE" – Chapter 14: Those Muggle Films**

**Summary**: Whilst they had faced all evil, all wrong and all prejudiced theories, they couldn't face themselves. Nobody said forgive and forget was easy. When you have nothing but thin air around all you have to do is just breathe. Draco x Hermione. Post-War. Challenge entry. R&R :)

_ . _ . _ . _

Challenge by **Violet Scarlet Lily** (previously **Lily. And. Alice**)

Pairing: Draco x Hermione (my choice) | Prompts: Air, Divorce | Song: Just Breathe, Pearl Jam

_Yes, I understand that every life must end, uh-huh_

_As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, uh-huh_

_Oh I'm a lucky man, to count on both hands the ones I love_

_Some folks just have one, yeah, others, they've got none_

_Stay with me..._

_Let's just breathe..._

_Practiced all my sins, never gonna let me win, uh-huh_

_Under everything, just another human being, uh-huh_

_I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world to make me bleed_

_Stay with me_

_You're all I see..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_As I come clean..._

_I wonder everyday, as I look upon your face, uh-huh_

_Everything you gave_

_And nothing you would save, oh no_

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Oh, did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_And I come clean, ah..._

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave_

_Hold me til I die_

_Meet you on the other side..._

oOoOo ~ oOoOo

**Last chapter**: "I love you too. Even if my heart is broken, you were always the best mistake I ever made." Hermione whispered to his letter.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, where have you been? You should have arrived here 5 minutes ago." Ginny shouted, when Hermione finally Apparated in the "Bride's Room", in Zabini Manor.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Ginny, I was reading something and I lost track of time. Let's get you ready for good then, shall we girls" Hermione told her with an apologetic smile. She never meant to be late but her new discovery had stopped the whole world around her, she could only focus on his words, on his feelings, on his request.

However, Ginny was her best friend and she could not dwell on those right now; there was a wedding to be held, for Merlin's sake.

And soon, Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Astoria were ready to go.

The first walking inside the tent was Astoria, whose eyes first focused on George, the groomsman standing the furthest from Blaise. With her hair straightened, she made George open his mouth with her floor length, chiffon turquoise green gown, with an asymmetric neck, that flattered her already perfect body. After a shy smile, she finally stared Blaise, who kept fidgeting his own fingers due to the anxiety of finally seeing Mrs Ginevra Zabini, neé Weasley.

Ten seconds later, it was Luna's turn to walk down the aisle, with a similar dress, made from the same material and the same colour, though hers was strapless. Just like Astoria and George, Luna and Theo shared the very first look when she walked in, increasing even more the romantic atmosphere.

Meanwhile, outside the tent, Ginny looked up doubtfully at Hermione who simply nodded. "Yes, you can do this. Yes, it is the right thing. Yes, he loves you. Yes, you love him. Yes, you'll be happy" No words were spoken, but that small nod was enough for both of them to believe in what it meant. And Hermione entered the tent.

Just like the others, she has wearing a turquoise green floor-length dress, with a plunging neckline. Her brown hair was tamed in beautiful curls that were pinned in the back of her hair in order to let everyone see her beautiful face, covered with light silver makeup that highlighted her almond brown eyes. Though everyone was dumbfounded by her beauty, it was Draco Malfoy, the groom's best man, who was more captivated by her beauty. He was absolutely mesmerized by how it suited Hermione; probably the simplest of the three dresses, yet, the most stunning.

However, it was Blaise's and Ginny's day and in the moment she walked in the room, the quietness in the magical tent allowed everyone to hear Blaise's gasp.

His fiancée, his about-to-be wife, was, by far, the most beautiful woman Blaise had ever seen. With a white strapless dress, adorned by a turquoise green ribbon in her tiny waist, there was a glow of joy and happiness that could not be described in words.

And it was with that spark and luminosity that she saw Blaise while she walked down the aisle with Arthur Weasley holding her arm, which he tentatively gave away to his new and only son-in-law.

The look they shared when they intertwined their fingers shut the whole world outside and it was just Blaise and Ginny, just the two of them. In fact, Blaise earned a discreet nudge from Draco to warn him it was time to say their vows. And Blaise started.

"I love that you know me. I love your facial expressions. I love the way you say my name. I love the way you want to tell me things. I love your smile. I love your laughter." Ginny was blushing uncontrollably by now but Blaise wasn't over.

"I love that we have the same sense of humour. I love that we're on the same wavelength. I love the friendly flirting. I love our conversations. I love that you care. I love that you're never awkward around me. I love how you smell and how it lingers on my clothes. Sure, a Permanent Smelling Spell also helps" and Blaise continued until the laughing stopped him.

"I love your hugs and how they're warm and safe, despite the fact that you'll always be this petite girl. I love the way your eyes light up when you laugh. I love how you're such a geek sometimes. Well, who's to blame on that, Granger?" And once again, everyone laughed.

"I love that I'm your favourite, your Chosen One. Ah, suck that Potter." More laughter and a mocking glare from Harry stopped the groom one more time.

"I love that our hands fit together perfectly." He said, intertwining his fingers with hers. "I love that you're concerned about me. I love how you make me burst into fits of laughter after everything you say, because you really are that funny to me. I love how you trust me. I love how we're best friends. I love that I can trust you. I love that I was able to know you. I love that you were able to know me. I love you, and I promise to keep loving you forever."

After Blaise kissing the knuckles of her right hand, Ginny began sharing her own promises.

"Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has for us, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live." She stared deep into Blaise's eyes, showing the truth of her own words.

"I vow to keep on seeking to meet your every need, desiring to help in every way, listening to you, encouraging you, comforting you and standing by your side in whatever circumstances may face us in the years ahead. I will respect you, honour you and strive for harmony in our marriage with a gentle yet fierce spirit." That's when the strong Ginny started to break, and two lonely tears ran her face.

"I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a man to love me, to give to me all that I wanted to give to him? But Blaise, when I met you, I realized how much we could share together. You have renewed my life. Today I join that life with yours. Whatever lays ahead, good or bad, we will face together. Distance may test us for a time, and time may tire us. But if we look to each other first, we will always see a friend. Blaise, today I take my place as your wife. And now, as we make one of two, a passage we cannot retrace, I promise you I will be there for you because I love and cherish you" she finished, looking up to the man she loved.

And though it was unconventional, no one stopped them from sharing a small kiss right then, followed by whistles and clapping from the crowd.

They both went back to that little world of them while the ceremony proceeded; in fact, if anyone asked them what had been told during it, none of them would have a concrete answer to give.

And soon, they gathered for the party. With a magical flick of 10 wands, the previous disposition of the room changed for another much more similar to the tent of the rehearsal dinner. Gold and Silver, united.

And that's how Ginny and Blaise opened the dance floor, a few hours later.

Shortly after, they were followed by Mr and Mrs Weasley and Mrs Zabini and her date for that day (her future 8th husband, everyone presumed).

A new song started playing [**AN**: Link - youtu (dot) be (sidebar) 2rHbL8AhcD8 Let's just pretend that it is usual to listen to Portuguese Muggle songs in the Wizarding World, ok? :p] and, perhaps due to all those previous glasses of champagne, both Draco and Hermione stood up to dance.

"Well, I said I'd think about it when Ron told me to, so here I am" Hermione said.

"So, I'm guessing he told you about the letter, then?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded. She was back to her perfect shelter, Draco's arms. And they remained like that, listening to that song, almost a lullaby, that intertwined their souls.

_À noite (At night)  
>Há fadas pelo céu (There are fairies in the sky)<br>Gigantes como eu (Giants like me)  
>Cuidado! (Be careful!)<br>Há sombras na janela (There are shadows in the windows)  
>Peter Pan dança na estrela (Peter Pan dancing in a star)<br>Não acordes na viagem. (Don't wake up during the trip.)  
>E conta-me uma história (And tell me a story)<br>De tesouros e luar (Of treasures and a moonlight)  
>És capitão da areia (You're captain of the sand)<br>E pirata de Alto Mar (And pirate of High Seas)  
>Agora (Now)<br>As cortinas têm rostos (The curtains have faces)  
>São fantasmas bem-dispostos (They're smiling ghosts)<br>Cuidado! __(Be careful)  
>O Super-homem está a caminho (Superman is in his way)<br>Traz o Panda e o Soldadinho (He brings Panda and the Soldier)  
>Fecha os olhos e verás. (Close your eyes and you'll see)<em>

_E conta-me uma história (And tell me a story)  
>De tesouros e luar (Of treasures and a moonlight)<br>És capitão da areia (You're captain of the sand)  
>E pirata de Alto Mar (And pirate of High Seas)<br>Às vezes (Sometimes)  
>Há dragões que têm medo (There are Dragons that are scared)<br>E é esse o seu segredo, (And that is their secret)  
>Cuidado! (Be careful!)<br>Vivem debaixo da cama (They live under the bed)  
>Brincam com o Homem-aranha (They play with Spiderman)<br>Vais levá-los no teu sono. __(Take them in your sleep.)  
>E conta-me uma história (And tell me a story)<br>De tesouros e luar (Of treasures and a moonlight)  
>És capitão da areia (You're captain of the sand)<br>E pirata de Alto Mar (And pirate of High Seas)  
>E conta-me uma história (And tell me a story)<br>Onde eu entro devagar (In which I enter slowly)  
>És capitão da areia (You're captain of the sand)<br>Diz-me onde me vais levar (Tell me where are you taking me)_

_Diz-me onde me vais levar (Tell me where are you taking me)_

Draco made Hermione twist one more time before speaking.

"You made me such a muggle lover. Do you know that Peter Pan story you love?"

"You love it too, and, yes, I obviously do" she replied in the middle of a giggle.

"Then recognize it – You know that place between sleep and awake, that place where you can still remember dreaming? That's where I will always love you. That's where I'll be waiting." he said, staring at her.

"Are you still leaving tomorrow?" Hermione asked, looking back deeply into his eyes.

"Can you make me not go?" Draco questioned.

_. _ . _ . _

AN: Hello!

I'm quite aware that most of you don't know Portuguese, but I really love that song and I think if you look at it metaphorically, you'll see the huge connection you can find there, being _there are Dragons that are scared _my favourite line of them all. (Draco means Dragon in Latin, but I think you already knew that).

I could try to explain how every single line relates to Hermione and/or Draco (e.g.: _They're smiling ghosts _– Fred's death will always hunt Hermione, even though she had to move on.), but I'm not sure if you'd be that interested. If you are, though, let me know and I'll PM you :)

So, yeah, this is it. I hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you awesome reviewers (guii, anthrdumblond, Rumaan), readers and everyone else! :)

I absolutely recommend all fanfictions written by Rumaan, they're all Dramione and absolutely wonderful (my favourites) and, if you're a fan of NCIS:LA, both guii and anthrdumblond have amazing fanfictions about it.

R&R.

Love, R.

P.S.1: Two chapters and the epilogue left. :)

P.S.3: The dresses!

Astoria's dress - eveninggowns2012 (dot) com (sidebar) image (sidebar) cache (sidebar) data (sidebar) Green%20Evening%20Gowns (sidebar) split-side-floor-length-chiffon-asymmetric-neck-green-evening-gown-nyi236-120x120 (dot) jpg

Luna's dress - eveninggowns2012 (dot) com (sidebar) image (sidebar) cache (sidebar) data (sidebar) Green%20Evening%20Gowns (sidebar) beaded-strapless-floor-length-taffeta-green-evening-gown-nyb0176-500x500 (dot) jpg

Hermione's dress - img2 (dot) timeinc (dot) net (sidebar) people (sidebar) I (sidebar) 2011 (sidebar) specials (sidebar) royal-wedding (sidebar) news (sidebar) pippa-middleton-2-300 (dot) jpg (And yes, it is Pippa Middleton's dress)

Ginny's dress –givemedia5 (dot) com (sidebar) 2011 (sidebar) 02 (sidebar) 14 (sidebar) wedding-dresses-colored-sashes (sidebar) wedding-dresses-green-sashes

P.S.3:: I wanted to put this line somewhere but I didn't know where so, just so you know, I think it sums up everything about this story: "They know each other. They love each other. They hate each other. They want each other. They are perfect for each other. They are proud. They aren't together." If you have any idea where to put it, let me know :)


	15. Lying for Love

**Disclaimer**: All Harry Potter characters and settings belong to J.K Rowling.

**WELCOME TO "JUST BREATHE" – Chapter 15: Lying for Love**

**Summary**: Whilst they had faced all evil, all wrong and all prejudiced theories, they couldn't face themselves. Nobody said forgive and forget was easy. When you have nothing but thin air around all you have to do is just breathe. Draco x Hermione. Post-War. Challenge entry. R&R :)

_ . _ . _ . _

Challenge by **Violet Scarlet Lily** (previously **Lily. And. Alice**)

Pairing: Draco x Hermione (my choice) | Prompts: Air, Divorce | Song: Just Breathe, Pearl Jam

_Yes, I understand that every life must end, uh-huh_

_As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, uh-huh_

_Oh I'm a lucky man, to count on both hands the ones I love_

_Some folks just have one, yeah, others, they've got none_

_Stay with me..._

_Let's just breathe..._

_Practiced all my sins, never gonna let me win, uh-huh_

_Under everything, just another human being, uh-huh_

_I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world to make me bleed_

_Stay with me_

_You're all I see..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_As I come clean..._

_I wonder everyday, as I look upon your face, uh-huh_

_Everything you gave_

_And nothing you would save, oh no_

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Oh, did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_And I come clean, ah..._

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave_

_Hold me til I die_

_Meet you on the other side..._

oOoOo ~ oOoOo

**Last chapter**: "Are you still leaving tomorrow?" Hermione asked, looking back deeply into his eyes.

"Can you make me not go?" Draco questioned.

* * *

><p>Tick tack, tick tack, tick tack. Seconds were moving and neither of them knew the answer to that question. They were now standing face to face in the middle of the dance floor.<p>

Somehow, George thought it would be an appropriate moment to call the attention of the crowd for an announcement, dispersing a few looks that were already focused to the immobilized couple.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I'd like to inform you all that the Weasley family is in constant expansion. First of all, welcome to the family, Blaise. We'll finally be able to see if genetics will allow a black baby with red hair." George exclaimed, being the funny man he has always been. "However, the reason why I gathered your attention was to announce my engagement with Ms Astoria Greengrass, who, as you all found out in the previous editions of the Daily Prophet, the Witch Weekly or any other magazine of our Wizarding World, has divorced my good friend, Draco Malfoy, with who was living an arranged marriage. So make a fast buck, because there's another party coming." He concluded, once again earning a round of applause.

Meanwhile, Hermione had found a way to vanish from near Draco. She needed to think, and she opted to go near the lake of the Zabini Manor.

Astoria was absolutely right when she mentioned how incredible it was. It reminded her of the Black Lake, back in Hogwarts. And it brought her back so many memories; her childhood, her adolescence. Hogwarts was her home. It was the first place where she felt she belonged to. Then Draco Malfoy had come along and insulted her because she shouldn't be there. Things between them had grown so bitterly that looking back, she doesn't even regret punching him during their third year. Times moved on, and young Draco only made young Hermione only hate him more, threatening and putting in risk her and her friends lives. How could she be now in love with someone she had despised so badly?

Deep down, Hermione knew she had never hated Draco, at least not anymore after 6th year. She could see how unwillingly he did all he did, how forced he was, how tormented he had been. She couldn't help but pity him; for someone so secure, confident and arrogant, Draco had had a crappy life behind his family's shadow. Not even while she was being tortured under his roof, under his stare, she could have brought herself to hate him.

She could never hate him because she learned how to love him.

She learned how to tolerate him at first. She learned how to understand him later. She then learned how to forgive him. She learned how to enjoy his presence. She learned how to care for him. She learned how to call him a friend. She learned how to turn to him for comfort. She learned how to trust him. She learned how to fall for him. She learned how to love him.

And that's when she realised the answer to his question.

Of course she wasn't going to let him go. She could finally have him. She could finally be there for him. She could finally have him there for her. She could finally be loved by him. She could finally love him.

As soon as the realisation hit her, she ran back to the tent, to find it completely full.

She immediately saw Harry, next to the open bar.

"Harry, Harry"

"Hermi – hiccup –mione! Great party, isn't it?" Harry asked in a too high-pitched voice

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. Harry's relationship with alcohol always led to hilarious situations.

"It is. Have you seen Draco?"

"Nah, I haven't seen the blondie since you two were making – hiccup - love with your eyes while dancing. I didn't know – hiccup – ferrets could imagine people naked. Seriously" Harry laughed, and Hermione couldn't help joining.

"Ahaha, seriously looks like Sirius. What – hiccup – what would he say of all these Godric's Desertors?"

"No idea, but don't judge. Who knows if you're not the next?"

"It's clear that the next is you, 'Mione. It should have been all along" he said, more seriously and with a twinkle in her eyes that briefly reminded her of Dumbledore.

Soon enough, Harry was already distracted by another firewhiskey so, Hermione tried to glimpse parts of a platinum blond hair in the crowd with no success. She found, however, a tall red-headed man, to who she immediately turned to.

"Ronald, have you seen Draco?"

"No, Hermione. Look, I'm sorry, I know you still haven't had the time to absorb" Ron started.

"Actually, Ronald, I had had just the right time. So, thank you for your concern but you can shove it. We both knew it wouldn't work between us, you knew you couldn't have been there for me. You were in too much pain over Fred's death, and I apologise if I wasn't there for you to deal with it. But I needed help too." When Ron nodded, Hermione continued.

"And I found comfort in Draco, and you should have known to let me go if you wanted me to be happy. I cannot forgive you yet. Do you know how hard it was for me to think that he had just written a couple of lines to say goodbye? Do you know how many times I re-read them, trying to find a code to crack it? You should have told me. So, if you don't know where Draco is, I'm going to find someone who does. Because, though it took you this long to finally open your eyes, I'm not wasting another second to finally let myself be loved." Hermione told him, harshly yet honestly.

"He left" Ron finally said, when she was about to leave.

He left. He left. He left. The words kept banging on Hermione's head. He thought she didn't want him to stay. He thought she couldn't make him not go. He thought she didn't love him.

Too disconcerted to Apparate, she ran to the nearest fireplace she could find. Something in the back of her mind was telling her she should stay in her best friends' wedding, but somehow Hermione's conscience was playing, for the first time, an insignificant paper on her role.

"Malfoy Manor" she stated, while dropping a hand-full of Floo Powder.

"Draco. Draco" she kept saying, while reaching his bedroom.

"I'm right here, Granger. No need for all that shouting." He replied, when she reached his quarters, where he was sitting in the black chaise longue in his bedroom.

"I thought you were leaving" she said, panting a bit from all that running.

"Well, I'm not" Draco smirked, while Hermione threw herself into another chair.

"What? What? Oh. You. Son. Of. A" she started, punching him, not so lightly, between every word while she realised what he had played on her. Not a single item of his stuff was moved, nothing was packed, all his clothes were impeccably lying in his wardrobe. There he was, with a smirk on his handsome face, sitting, calmly waiting for something, or someone. Who had just arrived.

"Hey, hey, you adore my mother, let's calm down" he said, getting a grip on her wrists and sitting in the chair she had previously occupied and bending on his knees to stay at the same height as hers.

"I am a Slytherin, after all. So, yes, I lied; to you and to everyone else. But, be honest, would you have come if I weren't to leave? Would you have changed your mind?"

"Yes" Hermione yelled.

"Granger…" he shot her a knowing look.

"Fine, maybe not so soon. But you still had no right to lie and make me think you were leaving again, you had no right" she said, only to be interrupted once again.

"I'm not apologising for lying to you; I did it to remind you, to stop you and make you reflect on everything we've been through. To recall both our accomplishments and our slipups, our promises made and broken. Merlin knows I broke mine, and for that I will apologise. But let yourself remember the times we opened ourselves up to each other or closed ourselves down for fear of getting hurt. But here I am, claiming for another chance, because that is what love is all about - getting another chance. A chance to forgive, to do better, to do more, to give more, to love more." Draco reached her chin and made her look into his eyes, before continuing.

"And stop worrying about 'what if' and start embracing what would be, what will be. I can't promise you the perfect relationship, without arguments. Come on, Malfoy and Granger with no quarrels are either asleep or commanded by the Imperius Curse. However, I promise you this: as long as you're willing to stay, I'm staying. Forever"

The world spin around them but all they could see was each other's eyes. Grey against Brown; Silver with Almond; Platinum meeting Honey.

"I want you to stay" Hermione whispered, resting her forehead against his own.

"Then, I'll stay, Hermione." Draco told her, before closing the gap left and allow their lips to touch for a long, searing kiss that both of them had craved for so long.

She smiled her secret smile. "You've come a long way from being a twitchy little ferret, haven't you Mr Malfoy?"

They both heartily laughed, and, resting their foreheads together, Draco realised he was a blessed man, that was for certain.

"I love you, Hermione."

He said it so simply and so lovingly and with a look of pure adoration that she got on her knees as well and kissed him with more passion than he had ever felt in his entire life.

"I love you, Draco... so much." He knew his heart could burst with all the love he felt for her that there was no one else who could match it, but perhaps she felt the exact same way so he didn't argue the point, instead he kissed her again with as much searing passion as ever.

None of them had ever been happier in their entire life than they were at that particular moment.

When they were both already running out of breathe, they looked at each other and, they found such a strong desire mirrored in each other that no words were needed.

Draco reached behind her and found the zipper to her dress. He slowly unzipped it but stopped on her lower back. She moaned at him for indication to unzip the rest of the dress and he did. Draco began to pull off his coat, Hermione helping him. He let it fall to the floor and he reached for her again and their lips crashed down on each other's.

Hermione pulled off his tie, like a pro, without lifting her head, and tossed it aside. Draco smiled into the kiss and pulled at her bottom lip with his teeth. Hermione grabbed at his hair, letting her fingers run through it. While Draco's tongue fought for dominance against Hermione's, she slowly unbuttoned his shirt and he forced himself away from her and ripped off his shirt, showing his muscles and abs, from years of Quidditch playing.

It was not the first time Hermione had noticed them but while she was traced his abs with her finger, she couldn't help but blush. He was definitely a handsomely stunning man, no doubt on that. She stepped back quickly and slipped of the dress from her body. Only thing left on her was her matching Slytherin green strapless bra and underwear and her silver jewellery, and, seeing the mesmerized look on his face, she smirked at him.

"You really couldn't have picked any other colour, could you?" Draco asked, not leaving any time for a reply because he was already busy devouring Hermione's mouth once again.

Hermione seemed to be radiating with the prospectus ahead of them, and so did Draco.

She looked back up at him and her hands travelled to his pants, she unbuckled them as their lips, slightly apart, met again, as they gave each other slow stride kisses while his pants came off.

Hermione put a hand around his neck and one on his shoulder as he placed one on her lower back and brought her with him to his bed. She moaned into him and kissed him hard as they laid down.

All of their worries flew out the window and slipped into the stars, Draco inclusive. Simply disappearing as they made love like it was the first time.

_. _ . _ . _

AN: Hello!

Much quicker, right? :p

I'm sorry for this last bit, I am not sure if I'm satisfied with it and I don't know if you think it made sense, but I figured it did. I don't know, it did for me. Since there's nothing explicit, I don't think I need to increase the rate of my story. What do you think?

This is one of my favourite chapters, but I'm really unsure about your reactions to it. So, I *need* reviews (wink).

I know Harry is slightly OoC, but I've always seen him as a funny drunk, I don't know why.

As you can see, Hermione hasn't forgiven Ron and I can seriously understand her. And, though what Draco did can be considered as bad, if not worse, I feel like it was for better reasons, it was for the right reason. Again, I don't know if you agree so let me know :) (I'm such a beggar today :p)

So, yeah, what did you think of Malfoy's lie? **Anthrdumblond **you were so close to it when you said you didn't think he would leave just like that. When I read you review back then I was really blown away by your "divination" abilities! :)

One more chapter and then the epilogue and then finito! :(

Thank you to all of you who keep reading this story, to those who set up alerts to it and a major thank you to those who keep reviewing (previous chapter: **anthrdumblond **and **guii**)

Thank you **emerlyons3 **for setting a Story Alert and choosing this story as a Favourite, I couldn't PM you, so here it is.

See you in Chapter 16!


	16. Always

**Disclaimer**: All Harry Potter characters and settings belong to J.K Rowling.

**WELCOME TO "JUST BREATHE" – Chapter 16: Always**

**Summary**: Whilst they had faced all evil, all wrong and all prejudiced theories, they couldn't face themselves. Nobody said forgive and forget was easy. When you have nothing but thin air around all you have to do is just breathe. Draco x Hermione. Post-War. Challenge entry. R&R :)

_ . _ . _ . _

Challenge by **Violet Scarlet Lily** (previously **Lily. And. Alice**)

Pairing: Draco x Hermione (my choice) | Prompts: Air, Divorce | Song: Just Breathe, Pearl Jam

_Yes, I understand that every life must end, uh-huh_

_As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, uh-huh_

_Oh I'm a lucky man, to count on both hands the ones I love_

_Some folks just have one, yeah, others, they've got none_

_Stay with me..._

_Let's just breathe..._

_Practiced all my sins, never gonna let me win, uh-huh_

_Under everything, just another human being, uh-huh_

_I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world to make me bleed_

_Stay with me_

_You're all I see..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_As I come clean..._

_I wonder everyday, as I look upon your face, uh-huh_

_Everything you gave_

_And nothing you would save, oh no_

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Oh, did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_And I come clean, ah..._

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave_

_Hold me til I die_

_Meet you on the other side..._

oOoOo ~ oOoOo

**Last chapter**: All of their worries flew out the window and slipped into the stars, Draco inclusive. Simply disappearing as they made love like it was the first time.

* * *

><p>1 Year Later<p>

"Draco, where are you taking me? You know I hate surprises… This is not even funny, it's windy for June. Besides, we have to get to the restaurant, for the 1st Anniversary Party."

Draco chuckled at Hermione's impatience.

"DRACO! I feel like we have been walking for hours, where are you taking me?" she almost yelled.

"You'll see" he whispered in her ear for the hundredth time.

"Ah, Draco Lucius Malfoy, I hate you" she said and kept on rambling about how she hated surprises. Once again, he just chuckled. He knew she was going to love this one. Or at least that is what he had been hoping for almost the whole last year.

They finally reached their destination and all that could be listened was the sound of water moving. Hermione tried and tried, but there was no other sound around her to compromise their location. And now she couldn't even listen to Draco. Why did he have to tie her blindfold with magic? There really was no peeking that way.

The logic in her head was getting severely upset with her inability to get an answer. They had Apparated somewhere, and then walked to somewhere else. 'Why hadn't we Apparated immediately here?' she thought. But she was interrupted by footsteps.

"Draco?" she asked, apprehensively.

He hugged her from behind and, with his mouth near her ear, he asked:

"Do you trust me, Granger?"

Without even a second to think of her answer, Hermione immediately nodded.

Through this past year, they kept falling in love with each other, more and more each day. When they were apart, they still ached for each other, and when they were together, they ached for them to stay like that forever. Little did Hermione know she was about to.

She suddenly felt something in between her legs and warily shot her head up.

Draco snickered with her expression, serving his laughter as a relief to Hermione. And swiftly she was swept off her feet. Literally.

"So, we're flying. We Apparated, we walked, and now we're flying. You have lots of explanations to be done, Malfoy. Where are you taking me now?" she said, mockingly mad.

"You'll see" he said, knowing his repetitive answer was killing her. Well, not literally, he hoped.

But in fact she was about to see it.

The broomstick was now parallel to the ground below them, 40 feet high.

"Ready?" he asked her, probably with the same amount of anxiety as Hermione had of curiosity at the moment.

"Yes" she told him and he removed her blindfold telling her to look down.

Scared of looking at her reaction after her gasp, he too looked to the sight below him.

Hogwarts' Black Lake was full of ice statues, designed by Draco, that were moving around, showing memories of the two of them together.

Hermione statue punching Draco statue; Hermione statue talking to Draco statue right there as they were four years ago; Draco statue nodding towards Hermione statue in that ball in St. Mungo's ; Hermione statue holding Draco statue's hand for the first time, to Apparate to Australia; Hermione statue crying on Draco statue's shoulder. Meanwhile, all the other statues were forming the exact same environment that existed in each situation. And suddenly, the same song that was playing on Ginny's and Blaise's wedding, exactly one year ago, invaded the atmosphere in a harmonic style, and there was only left Hermione's statue and Draco's statue left, which were now dancing and Draco [person] felt Hermione [person] making his arms snake her waist as she leant against his shoulder. And that's when he felt it, a sob.

"Hermione, I can make them stop, I'm sorry"

"No" was her only answer and he obliged, staring again down to the sight in the lake they were flying by.

Draco statue let go of Hermione statue and bent on one knee, and, the moment Hermione focused on what she had just seen, the statues disappeared, leaving a very confused and awe-struck Hermione behind.

Landing near the bench they have met all those years ago, Draco found the guts to do something his pride would have never allowed him to before that day.

He also bent down on his knee and showed Hermione a little red and green velvet box.

"Granger, you have absolutely changed my mind. You have, undoubtedly, made me a better man" he took a deep breath and continued "You have made me learn from yesterday, live for today and hope for tomorrow. And all I can hope for is to live as we've been living in this past year. I know that I'm an arrogant prat and you think I'm still a spoiled and smug bastard most the time and that I'm not nearly good enough for you, Hermione. No one knows this more than me. Everything you gave me, and nothing you would take, and that's why I need you and want you and love you. All I can hope for is you; is for you to stay with me. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

Once again there was no hesitation. "Yes" she stated, in the midst of tears of happiness and fulfilment.

He couldn't quite believe what he had just heard; it was the answer he was looking for but it felt so much realer the moment she said it. He, once again, swept off her feet, holding her and keeping her as close as humanly possible and finally kissing her, gently and softly, yet desperate and passionate.

"I love you" they both whispered at the same time.

Sitting in the same bench, they stared back to the lake and their own statues reappeared, reproducing the scene that had just happened. Soon, the statues sat right in front of them mimicking the original Draco and Hermione. Seeing themselves, so in love and happy, right in front of them seemed the appropriate moment to reopen the desired box and, gently and slowly, Draco inserted the diamond and platinum ring with 1 round brilliant cut diamond in Hermione's finger, leaving her even more dumbfounded.

"It's beautiful! You shouldn't have"

"Hermione, I love you. I wanted you to have it; it is the Malfoy engagement ring, it only fits a true love and it seems to me it suits you just fine, sweetheart"

Hermione was lost for words; not only it absolutely proved Draco's love, which she had no doubt of though, but it also showed Narcissa's acceptance and blessing, since she was the previous owner of it. She looked at it once more. It did suit her brilliantly.

She meaningfully replied with a long kiss and finally laid back in Draco's arms, mesmerized at the new memories the statues were acting right in front of them.

It was not until one hour later that she remembered that they had a party to attend.

"The party, Draco!" Hermione yanked.

He sighed, hoping she wouldn't have remembered. There was one more surprise, but he guessed it would have to be left for later. Now that she said yes, they had plenty of time.

They walked hand in hand until they left Hogwarts, and, because they were in a bit of rush, they didn't go back to Hogsmeade where they had originally Apparated, and, instead, immediately went to Zabini House, where Ginny and Blaise had been living since their return from honeymoon.

"Happy Anniversary" they told while they were welcomed by the happy couple and the other guests: Harry, Neville and Daphne, Ron and Lavender, now pregnant of twins, George and Astoria, recently married, Luna and Theo, and Pansy.

"We're so sorry for our lateness, we lost track of time" Hermione started excusing them.

"Is that so, 'Mione? Was it anything in specific that got in your way?" George asked, knowing exactly what had happened, since he was the one who taught Draco the ice statues' spell. The only other person aware was Neville, who had arranged with McGonagall their visit to Hogwarts in that same very day.

"We were waiting for later to announce it because this is meant to be the Zabini's night, and we really don't want to bother it but" Hermione started, only to be interrupted by a chuckling Draco who, putting a hand in his fiancée mouth completed "We're engaged".

Everyone congratulated the most recent happy couple and, despite being Ginny's and Blaise's night, they were both much more interested into hearing this news.

The dinner went on perfectly, and, after being a bit tipsy, Harry decided to make a speech.

"Ginny and Blaise congratulations. There, your part is done." He laughed for a bit at his own joke, and the others joined him more because of his appearance doing so.

"Hermione, if anyone had told us, on that hideous tent, you would end up with Malfoy here, you would have hexed him or her into oblivion and finish it with "What an idiot"" he finished in a female voice. Draco winced a bit, mostly because he knew it was the truth.

Hermione held his hand and squeezed it, letting him know everything had changed since then.

"But here we are. Thanks Draco, for helping her when none of us could. We really couldn't. I'm sorry Hermione" Hermione got up and hugged Harry who was now close to tears. If it was because of the alcohol or the depth of what he admitted, no one knew but no one dared to ask either.

"So, here it goes for another Godric's Deserter!" he finally concluded in a midst of relief and joy.

They all toasted and Pansy got up. "I cannot believe you also have a nickname like that Potter. I created the Salazar's Shame group!" she yanked.

They all laughed at Pansy's reaction, who, despite her initial reactions to it, was now much at ease with the Gryffindors, becoming close friends with all of them, especially Ron and Harry, who she worked with in the Auror Department for the previous four months, after George's and Astoria's wedding, where they told them of the replacement they needed to find.

It was not until three hours later that Ron and Lavender decided to leave, and they were soon joined by Neville and Daphne and George and Astoria. After making some more predictions about Nargles, Theo was finally able to drag Luna out of the house, leaving Ginny, Blaise, Draco, Hermione, Harry and Pansy behind.

"Well, what a –hiccup – party, wasn't it? 50 points to Slytherin and Gryffindor" Harry shrieked grabbing his wand to Apparate.

"Don't even think so, Potter" Pansy said "You're not Apparating in that state, I'll take you home". She bid their goodbyes, and left with a very out-of-control-Harry at her shoulder.

The Gryfflytherins couples that stayed behind couldn't stop but to dwell on this unlikely ship. Well, weren't all of them unlikely ships?

"Who would have guessed we would get them, hmm, Draco?"

"Get us? What? I know you had a crush on me but… NO! Don't tell me Draco" Ginny's logic, despite the late hours and the alcohol that poured in her veins, was still working at full power.

"It is nothing to be told" Draco stated, glaring at Blaise

"Spit it out, Zabini" Hermione replied, glaring at Draco this time.

"Drake here had a massive crush on you, Granger, on our Hogwarts years. How was it, Drake? 'That bushiness she calls hair makes it so appeal to grab and just"

"Enough" Draco said, with a crimson blush in his cheeks.

All others were now laughing like maniacs, and Ginny sat next to Draco, put her arm around his shoulders and told him, loud enough for the others to listen.

"Since you were in Hogwarts, you should have tried to seduce Hermione in the library. I've always imagined that would be such a turn-on to Hermione" Ginny grinned.

It was Hermione's turn to blush, as brightly as Draco was just a few moments.

"We're leaving. Thanks a lot, Ginny" Hermione said, mocking seriousness.

They bid their goodbyes and Apparated to Hermione's porch.

Draco pulled Hermione by her hand, and they both laid in the bench.

"I'm quite surprised you didn't immediately study your new ring yet" he told her, fingering her never-tamed curls. "Do you need a library?" he said suggestively.

She punched his arm, not so lightly, and removed the ring from her finger.

"I made us an inscription" Draco told her, this time seriously.

Hermione checked the inside of her engagement ring and read while Draco told her those words. "Who could refrain that had _a heart to love and in that heart courage to make love known_?"

"Love sought is good but given unsought is better" Hermione told him, before lingering on his kiss one more time.

_. _ . _ . _

AN: Hello!

That was it..! Finito!

Ahaha, just kidding! There's still an epilogue! :p

I'm sorry for being so late but I had a really hard time making a new romantic speech but it finally came to me. I finally had a Shakespearian vein wanting to come out, hence the ending. In Draco's proposal, you can see the relation between the whole story and the song that inspired me to do it.

I'm sorry if the idea of flying around the Black Lake wasn't very easy to understand, but I truly enjoyed it and, well, one of the prompts was "air" so I thought it was very fitting. I don't know if you can control that easily and well a broomstick, but, hey, it's Fanfiction, so let it, okay? :p Anyway, I'm not quite sure about your reactions to it. So, reviews are majorly appreciated ;)

Thank you to all of you who keep reading this story, to those who set up alerts to it and a major thank you to those who keep reviewing (previous chapter: **guii** and **anthrdumblond**)

Next: Epilogue!

R&R!

P.S. Hermione's ring: grandjewelsofwailea (dot) com (sidebar) Diamond-Jewelry (sidebar) White-Diamond-Rings (sidebar) images (sidebar) 6489 (dot) jpg


End file.
